Family Ties
by Razer Edge Rose
Summary: What would happen if Sonic and his friends have older siblings with extraordinary powers? What if Sonic and his friends had the same kind of power, but stronger... On hiatus
1. In the dark of the night

Hi… I'm Razer Edge Rose… this is my first fanfic… I'm not a very detailed (or good) writer, so… please ask about anything unclear or needs farther detail, and I'll change it to the best of my ability… be nice in the reviews, please?... And please don't review anything bad about Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters related to him just to spite me, okay? ... I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any characters in relation to the games, TV Shows, or comics… I own nothing. TT TT

X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3

In the dark of midnight, six figures could be seen walking, one floating, along the road by the casino in Station Square, seemingly towards Station Square's train station. Five of the six figures have long cloaks on, all of a different color. The sixth one, however, is a floating chao. The group consisted of three girls, technically four because the chao is female, and two boys. The three girls are wearing either a blue, yellow, or red cloak. The two boys are wearing either a purple or orange cloak.

"Was it a good idea to leave home without a warning to our parents?" the red cloaked girl asked, worried.

"A holographic message was left at the lab... you did leave a message for our parents at the lab, didn't you?" the blue cloaked girl reassured, than questioned the yellow cloaked girl.

"Uhh… I think so…" she answered unsure.

"_What"_ the orange cloaked boy replied a little irritated.

"The train to the Mystic Ruins has just arrived and will be leaving in five minutes" the train announcer said over the Station Square train station intercom system.

"Chao, it doesn't matter, we're about to miss the train, chao" the chao replied (duh).

"Let's just board the train" the purple cloaked boy said trying to keep the peace. With that they all boarded the train and headed off to the Mystic Ruins. While riding the train, throughout the night they one-by-one fell asleep.

The next morning the blue cloaked girl was the first one to wake up, she roused (woke up) her friends, they all departed the train, and made their plans on how they are going to start out their mission.

"Alright, Kay, Andy, Ice, and Bloo will climb to the top of the mountain there and find a way to Angel Island. Tia and I will go to that little house on the hill over there and ask some questions, got any?" the blue cloaked girl all but ordered.

"Yeah… Sara, will this idea even work?" the purple cloaked boy asked.

"I'm sure it will… well, good luck you guys," The blue cloaked girl answered.

"Well, good luck to you too," The red cloaked girl said.

"Later," the orange cloaked boy said, he just couldn't wait to get this over with.

"See you later, good luck" the yellow cloaked girl said, groggily.

"Don't forget to get some rest before you assault someone… _again_" the purple cloaked boy reminded the yellow cloaked girl.

"Right, don't worry that won't happen again," she agreed. With that they all split into their designated groups (the red cloaked girl, the orange cloaked boy, the purple cloaked boy, and chao to the mountain. the yellow and blue cloaked girls to the house on the hill.) and went on their separate ways only to meet up again, but with guests this time.

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3

I hope you liked the first chapter/epilogue of my story… The cloaked figures are mine and their names and how they look will be revealed next chapter. Till then… Bye!


	2. Come with us

Hi… Um… I still don't own Sonic or his friends and enemies, just the ones I made up. X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3XP

It's a beautiful spring morning and the sun is shining bright and clear over Tails' workshop. While Tails was working on the Tornado Two, Sonic was lounging on his couch, watching something random, to chase the boredom away. When Tails walked up the steps of his workshop, Sonic addressed him with concern.

"Tails, were you up all night again?"

"Uhh…-yawn-" Tails sputtered.

"Man that's not good for your health; you need your sleep," Sonic informed.

"Right… I'll get on that… when the Tornado is done," Tails mumbled.

"Tails…" Sonic started, but was interrupted by a knock at the front door. Tails answered the door to see two cloaked strangers standing on the front porch.

"Umm… hi?" Tails replied, confused as to why and how these people would go out of their way to find and come to his workshop/house.

"Hi, would you be Tails?" the yellow cloaked stranger asked.

"Yea…"

"Would you happen to know where Sonic the hedgehog would be?" the blue cloaked stranger asked, just before Sonic appeared out of nowhere.

"Tails, who's at the door?" Sonic asked.

"Well, that answers that!" the yellow cloaked girl basically cheered.

"What answers what? Who are you?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

"We'll explain later… if you come with us." The blue cloaked girl offered.

"Yeah, come with us please." The yellow cloaked girl almost begged.

"Why not, I was bored anyway" Sonic stated, stepping out of the house.

"_What?_ You're not _serious_ are you?" Tails asked Sonic with disbelief.

"Yea, I'm bored."

"So your gonna trust a couple of _strangers?_"

"Yea… I'm bored"

"You're gonna trust them because you're _bored?!_"

"Yea…"

"Cautious… I just wish _some_ people were more cautious." the blue cloaked girl addressed Tails while her head was turned towards her friend, clearly meaning the yellow cloaked girl.

"So… you mean me or the others?" the yellow cloaked girl asked her head turned away slightly.

"Whatever… so, are you guys coming?" the blue cloaked girl asked.

"Yep." Sonic replied

"I guess so…" Tails said sounding apprehensive.

"Well alright, let's go!" the yellow cloaked girl cheered.

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3

The sun was shining bright and clear on Angel Island, floating too high for the naked eye to see from the ground. Knuckles the Echidna was sleeping peacefully on top of the Master Emerald, until…

"Hey, wake up, HEY, _HEY,_** WAKE UP!!!**" the orange cloaked boy yelled right next to the sleeping Knuckles. He jumped awake and turned to the orange cloaked boy and demanded.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How'd you get here?"

"That doesn't matter, come with- ow!" the orange cloaked boy started, but he was interrupted by the red cloaked girl walking up, with the purple cloaked boy, and back handing him on the temple. (OWNED)

"You don't wake people up like that." the red cloaked girl said casually.

"Who do you think you are? My _mother_?" the orange cloaked boy asked sarcastically.

"No! I don't! But I might as well be, I don't even know how your parents can stand raising a child like you!" the red cloaked girl snapped.

"_Don't_ bring my parents into this, unless you're already looking for a _fight!_" the orange cloaked boy snapped back.

"Oh _yeah, __bring it_," the red cloaked girl challenged_._

"_Stop it!_" the purple cloaked boy snapped, coming between them. "The reason we came here was to ask you if you would like to come with us to the train station, there's someone you need to meet, and she can't wait," the purple cloaked boy addressed Knuckles.

"Someone I need to meet? _She?_ What about the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds?"

"Bring them with you."

"But the Angel Island will fall!"

"…hmmm"

"…Fine, I'll go, but the Chaos Emeralds stay"

"… that a good idea?"

"They'll be fine"

"Okay." The purple cloaked boy said simply. Then a ringing sound came from the orange cloaked boy's pocket. (Yes, their cloaks have pockets) The said boy pulled a cell phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_**Sup, we already arrived, where are you guys? Everything okay?" **_the voice of the blue cloaked girl could be heard.

"Yea, a little arguing-"

"_**Got back handed for your rudeness again?"**_

"-sigh- Whatever, we convinced him to come, but.."

"_**But…?" **_

"But he says that Angel Island will fall if we take the emeralds off it"

"_**Oh… you'll find a way around it"**_

"What?!" -Click-

"…Great…"he said sarcastically.

"What she say?" the red cloaked girl asked.

"We're on our own, and they already there." he answered.

"Great… I guess we take the Master Emerald and jump. "the purple cloaked boy stated, seemingly unconcerned.

"_WHAT!?!"_ Knuckles snapped.

"Well… grab the emerald and let's go, times a waste'n." the red cloaked girl said, walking to the edge of the floating island and hopped right off, the purple cloaked boy jumped right after her. Knuckles didn't see them jump of the island, but saw them walk to the edge, he turned around then to pick up the Master Emerald and put it in an invisible pocket.

"Hey… where'd the other two go?" Knuckles asked.

"They already jumped," the orange cloaked boy said.

"Off the island?"

"Yep, and it's our turn."

"To _jump off this island_? It floats, if you haven't noticed!"

"Of _course_ I haven't noticed, but let's go before they die."

"How are they gonna land safely?"

"That's where I come in."

"Huh?"was all Knuckles could say before he felt a strong wind pick him up and send him over the edge of the island and falling faster than gravity. The wind eventually slowed his speedy descent as he caught up to the two cloaked people who jumped earlier. They all somehow landed safely on at foot of the mountain.

"H-h-how did th-that just happen?"Knuckles stuttered. _"And why didn't their cloaks blow around in the wind? What's going on? "_

"Explanation, later, train station, now!"the red cloaked girl said running with the cloaked boys and Knuckles to the train station. As they approached the train station, they heard someone yelling, when they all turned to look, they saw the yellow cloaked girl waving like a maniac to them, while Sonic, Tails, and the blue cloaked girl staring at her like she's gone crazy. When Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles saw each other they all thought the same thing.

"_What's Sonic and Tails doing here? What's going on?"_

"_What's Knuckles doing here? What's going on?"_

"Hey, we're here now, _happy?_"the orange cloaked boy replied.

"Yep." the blue cloaked girl said. The orange cloaked boy just grunted in response.

"Knuckles… what are you doing here?"Tails asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing…"Knuckles said.

"We were invited, so I came here because I was bored."Sonic answered.

"You trusted a couple of strangers because you were _bored?_"Knuckles critized.

"That's what I said," Tails agreed.

"They're right; way would you trust a bunch of strangers?" the orange cloaked boy commented. Then the red cloaked girl back handed him on the temple again.

"Ow…"

"Your sarcastic comments aren't needed," she said.

"Oh real-"he started, but was interrupted by the purple cloaked boy putting his hands over the orange cloaked boy and red cloaked girl's mouths.

"Thanks, now for the introductions, it seems you guys don't need to be introduced-" the blue cloaked girl started only to be interrupted.

"Really? Why?" the yellow cloaked girl asked.

"_Anyway_, I'm Sara." The blue cloaked girl said as took off her cloak. Her friends followed her lead, taking off their cloaks and introducing themselves as well.

"I'm Kilometer Prower but I prefer to be called Tia" the yellow cloaked girl greeted.

"I'm Kay" the red cloaked girl said

"I'm Andy" the purple cloaked boy said

"I'm Ice, and this is Bloo" the orange cloaked boy said, gesturing to the chao after he took off his cape. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles could only gape.

"…_No…__**Way**__…"_

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3

Well… Hope you liked I guess I sort of lied by accident about how they look in this chapter I KNOW it will be next chapter… Till then… Bye! X3 X) XP (X


	3. Meeting Our Friends

Hi, again… This chapter will be a lot shorter… I don't own any characters or locations from Sonic the Hedgehog games, TV shows, or comics… I just found out how to check reviews… My dog chewed up my favorite shoe… I hate my dog right now… I'd still like to know what you think of the story … Enjoy…

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3

"…_No…__**Way**__…"_Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all thought simultaneously.

"Wait… did you say _Prower?"_ Tails asked the yellow cloaked girl who revealed herself as Tia. She is a yellow fox with two tails that are white at the tip (like Tails). She has on a dark red tank top and dark red skirt that ends just before the knees, and red shoes. She wears her shoulder length hair in a pony tail, with red high lights, and bangs sweeping over the top of one of her eyes, which has red eye shadow on them.

"Yea… may I hug you?" she asked.

"Umm… yes?" Tails approved. With that she charged Tails and hugged him.

"Who _are_ you people?"Sonic asked, mostly addressing the blue cloaked girl who revealed herself as Sara. She is a dark blue hedgehog with shoulder blade length spikes that just hang down, with the one small spike that covers one of her eyes. She wears a purple dress that ends at the knees, with purple boots and dark purple eye shadow, and a few old bracelets that seem to be really old.

"We're your older siblings, well, except Andy and Ice."Sara said.

"_What!?!"_Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails exclaimed at the same time.

"It's true, it should be obvious whose sibling is who's." the red cloaked girl stated, who revealed herself as Kay. She is a red echidna with spikes that almost reach her knees, and two shorter spikes that frame her face. She wears an orange open backed dress that ends mid-shins, with orange eye shadow, and dark orange shoes.

"All passengers going to Station Square should board in the next minute," the train station announcer said over the intercom. Tia chose this time to let go of Tails.

"Well… we got to get on the train before we miss it, so… later!" the orange cloaked boy said, who revealed himself as Ice. He is a dark orange rabbit with _freaky_ long ears that not only go down to his feet, but _past_ his feet, with several inches on the ground.

"You're still invited to come join us, would you like to?" the purple cloaked boy offered, he revealed himself as Andy. He is a dark pink hedgehog with short spikes that barely reach his ears, covered with a hat that has a bunch of dark colors.

"I guess so…"Tails said, still not quite over the thought of Tia being his sister. As for Tia herself, she was beaming with happiness.

"I'll go," Sonic said, "But will you explain everything?"

"Yeah, I'll only go if you explain what's going on."Knuckles agreed.

"Chao, Deal! Now let's go!" Bloo interrupted. So, they all boarded the train, and headed for Station Square.

"Hope you guys don't mind that we're meeting a few other people…"Sara mentioned.

"I don't mind." Sonic said.

"Sure…"Tails answered.

"Bring the whole family?"Knuckles commented.

"No, we snuck out in the middle of the night, but I think your grandfather knows we left…"Sara answered.

"Really? Why?" Tails asked.

"Because, if we told our parents they would do everything in their power to stop us. Besides, we are on a self assigned retrieval mission."Tia answered, basically almost telling them everything. Sara, Kay, Andy, Ice, and Bloo all glared at her, for her stupidity. For the rest of the train ride Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails asked questions about their homes, professions, families, and friends, casual stuff.

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3

When they arrived at the station, they saw Shadow and Rouge standing with a black female hedgehog with spikes that end just past her shoulder blades, with dark pink in the middle of each spike. Her spikes are in a pony tail with two framing her face. She wore a dark grey tank top and dark grey shorts, with black and dark grey running shoes, and light grey eye shadow. She had her body and head turned away from Shadow, Rouge, and the train station.

"Well… I see you didn't try to attack anyone, Shade."Sara said to the mystery hedgehog. Upon hearing her name, the black female hedgehog, Shade, turned her head and glared at Sara, then turned her head away again.

"Are you _crazy!?!_ She tried to _kill_ us!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Nice…" Ice said sarcastically.

"You expect too much good from her." Andy told Sara.

"No I don't, I expected that to happen." She answered.

"Chao, Sara's right, this is _Shade_ we're talking about." Bloo said

"The one who's about as nice as a blizzard in Antarctica during the winter." Tia commented.

"The one who's about as sweet as hydrochloric acid." Ice said.

"The one who will say or the cruelest of things and not care how you feel afterward." Kay stated.

"Alright! _Enough!"_ Shade snapped.

"So she _does_ have a voice." Rouge said. Shade glared a whole skeleton chilling glare that had Rouge rooted to the spot, until she looked away.

"That doesn't matter, we need to find-" Sara started, but was interrupted by a very loud…

"Flaaaaaaaaaaaaammmeee!!!" (Flame)

"That would be two of them now."Sara said.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!"

"The scream sounds like it's coming this way." Tails noted. Then a dark purple male cat, with a brown jacket, light brown belt, and cowboy-like boots, landed on his feet right in the middle of the group, causing most of them to jump. He held out his arms, and Blaze landed in them, looking really rattled and distressed. She then proceeded to turn and yell at him.

"_**Flame!**_ What's _wrong _with you!?!"

"Calm down, Blaze. You're alive and well." Flame said.

"You almost _**dropped**_ me!"She snapped.

"You know I'll never drop you, dear little sister of mine."

"You _almost_ did just _**now**_!"

"I love you, Blaze."

"Whatever, put me down." Flame then put her feet down on the ground.

"You guys know where-" Sara started, but was interrupted again by a whistle. Everyone turned in the direction of the sound, to see Silver running up to them with a white female hedgehog that has five spikes hanging down at the front, covering most of her face, she has only two spikes in the back of her head, but all of her spikes seem to have unnatural yellow highlights. She has on an orange tank top with a blue clock on it, a really short skirt with a blue strip across the bottom, orange capris, yellow eye shadow, and orange running shoes.

"Hi, Silver! Hi, Goldie!" Tia shouted, waving like a maniac.

"Hi, Tia." Silver greeted.

"Hi, everyone." Goldie greeted as well_._

"Alright, now we need to find-" Sara started but was interrupted again by…

"Soooooniiiiic!!!"

"Oh no, It's Amy again." Sonic complained.

"Hi, Sonic!" Amy cheered, almost tackling him to the ground.

"Get off me, Amy!" Sonic snapped tying to pry her off.

"Amy! You left us behind!" Cream said through her huffing, running up with Cheese floating behind her.

"Sorry, Cream." Amy apologized. Cream was quick to notice the group of new faces.

"Um… Hi." She greeted, but didn't get an answer because they were stunned into silence, as Sara, Tia, Kay, and Ice stared at her. She didn't get an answer from Andy because he was staring at Amy but looked away, but was too stunned to say anything. So, Bloo stepped up to the plate and answered her.

"Chao, Hi I'm Bloo, I'm sorry about my friends just gawking at you, it's because you look like someone we're looking for, Ms. Vanilla."

"That's my mother's name." Cream said.

"Is there a way you could show us the way to her?"

"Umm… may I ask why?" Cream asked. By now Amy had taken notice of the new faces. But one made her stop and do a double take, Andy's.

"_Wh-why does his face seem so familiar? Who are these people? And what do they want with Cream's mother?" _Amy thought.

"Who are you?" Amy asked Andy.

"My name is Andy… your older brother." Andy answered, hesitating just the slightest mid-sentence. He then in traduced the rest of his friends, who were out of their shock of realizing that Cream is the daughter of the person they were looking for.

"Well will you lookie here, a group of faces I never thought I'd see again." A random voice said.

"Inspector…" Shade acknowledged.

"Inspector Vector!" Tia exclaimed, while pouncing at him, forcing him to take several steps back.

"I never thought you guys would be stupid enough to actually go looking for your siblings… nobody thought any of us would survive, as you can see, they were completely and utterly wrong." Vector said, prying Tia of him.

"Hi, Mr. Vector." Cream greeted.

"Hello Cream, its okay to show these people where you live, your mom does know them, tell her I sent them." Vector said.

"_Mr. Vector has known momma for a long time… I guess its okay to trust them if he says so…" _Cream thought.

"Okay, come follow me, I'll show the way." Cream instructed.

"Thanks inspector." Sara thanked, and proceeded with the others to follow Cream to her house. Just like on the train, they asked each other casual questions, all the while, Rouge was recording what they said and sent it to G.U.N.

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3

When they arrived at Cream's house, she unlocked the door with a key Vanilla gave her.

"Momma I'm home, I brought a few guests with me that Mr. Vector said you know." Cream informed her mother, who was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Okay, invite them in." Vanilla told her daughter.

"Momma says it's okay to come in!" Cream told everyone else. So, they filed in and greeted Vanilla.

"Hello, Ms. Vanilla." Amy greeted.

"Why hello, Amy." Vanilla returned. When Sara, Tia, Kay, Andy, Ice, Bloo, and Shade rounded the corner, she dropped the dish into sink out of shock.

"… Oh … My … _God_…"

**-THUMP-**

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3

I hope you liked the third chapter… I'm sorry if the beginning was uninteresting… I just saved my dog from choking to death on a bone… It was nasty and my family was afraid to hold his mouth open so someone else could pull it out… I was so terrified… You would be too if your pet, which you love from the bottom of your heart, was choking to death and your family is panicking… But I was able to get my mother's boyfriend to hold the dog's mouth open while I pulled the bone out, finger hooked, from behind… the bone was lodged way back there too… I'm sorry for boring you with that just now… Bye!


	4. Just a little explaination

Hi… My dog is fine… Sorry about the OCness… I'll try to make it more about Sonic and co… Whom I still don't own… Enjoy…

* * *

_"Momma!"_ Cream exclaimed, running up to Vanilla. Because she had fainted. Ice calmly lifted up Vanilla bridal style, and turned to Cream.

"Where's your couch?" he asked her.

"Follow me." She commanded, walking out of the kitchen and turning right, where the living room was located. After seeing a couch he could place Vanilla on, Ice walked over and gently placed her on the soft couch.

"What happened to her?" Rouge asked, gesturing to Vanilla.

"She fainted." Ice answered simply.

"Why?" Sonic asked. He didn't get an immediate answer, because most them were as confused as he was, but those who _did_ understand were hesitant to answer him.

"Because she hasn't seen us since your disappearances." Shade answered.

"What do our disappearances have to do with this?" Shadow asked. At this question Tia, Kay, Andy, Ice, and Bloo were surprised and a little guarded.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Rouge asked.

"Shade, you didn't already _tell_ him did you? … Wait, you told Rouge _too!_" Sara snapped.

"What if I did?"

"What's _wrong_ with you!?!"

"I didn't feel like explaining anything with the rest of ya."

"What do you _mean_ 'the rest of ya'?" Sara shouted. This is the point where Vanilla woke up; Cream expressed her concern by hugging her mother.

"It's my first time seeing you guys again, and you greet me with an argument?" Vanilla said while letting go of Cream, catching their attention.

"Sorry, Ms. Vanilla." Sara apologized.

"Okay, I just missed something." Knuckles said.

"You're not the only one." Sonic agreed.

"Could you explain what's going on, please?" Amy asked.

"I'm sure your siblings explained how Mobius is a giant group of plants inhabited by different races of people like us, right?" Vanilla asked.

"Yeah…" A couple of the occupants of the room answered.

"Well, your older siblings here discovered people and entire villages were being taken away by weird vortexes that seem to appear at a strangely rapid rate. But not only did these strange vortexes appear at a strange rate, but seemed to take the people and villages to a place where the Prowers' technology couldn't track, let alone find them." Vanilla explained.

"Okay, I get you so far." Tails said.

"But what does that have to do with us?" Knuckles asked.

"Those vortexes took you away a couple months after you guys were born, the only reason I remember that is because our friends here each went into a major depression." Goldie said. The next thing everyone heard was a loud slap. When they all turned in the direction of the sound, Sara was stomping across the room, while Flame was rubbing a red hand print on his face.

"That hurt Sara." Flame complained.

"I don't care, _you_ brought it upon _yourself!"_ Sara snapped at him.

"Hands to yourself, Flame." Vanilla commanded.

"Yes ma'am"

"Can we get back to the story at hand, please?" Amy asked.

"We basically left home to go looking for the missing places and people." Vanilla said.

"There's a bigger reason that you're here, why won't you tell us?" Shadow asked.

"We'd rather not tell you because of danger, and because we're not supposed to." Tia answered.

"Do you know what's going to happen? Does this threaten Earth's safety?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, this does threaten Earth's safety, and no, we don't know what's about to happen." Kay answered.

"So, we have to find out _now!_" Sonic said.

"That's all good and dandy, but we don't know _how_ to find that out." Flame said, no one seemed to notice Shade tense up for a second, then relax again.

"Well, we're about to find out not too long from now." Shade said. Goldie's eyes flashed a transparent pink and then went back to normal.

"She's right, not too long after we leave the house, we might be attacked." Goldie said, leaving out a very important detail.

"Ms. Vanilla, have you seen anything unusual happen recently?" Ice asked, implying more than the question asked, but Vanilla didn't miss it.

"You mean 'has anything weird happened around Cream' don't you?" She called out. Everyone in the room was now alarmed, and looking at the person in question. Cream had no idea what they talking about.

"What…?" She started, but was at a loss for words.

"Cream, you remember that carnival we to a couple weeks ago?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes…"

"Do you remember the person who was thrown off the top of the giant slide?"

"Yes, he landed in the cart full of hay and survived, and person who threw him off was arrested, it was on the news the next day."

"Right, you remember what he said?"

"He said some kind of wind seemed slow his fall, so he could survive the landing."

"_You_ saved him that day, Cream."

"_What?!"_ was she could say. Everybody seemed thoroughly confused, except Ice and Vanilla. Then Shade came to the realization that they already knew.

"She's the other person who controls the wind." She mumbled. Vanilla simply nodded.

"'_Controls the wind'?_ What are you _talking_ about?" Tails asked Shade.

"Sara and Sonic control water, Tia and Tails control electricity, Kay and Knuckles control fire, Andy and Amy control earth, Shade and Shadow control darkness, Goldie and Silver control time and space, Ice controls the wind, and I have reason to believe that Cream can control the wind as well. Goldie, about that up coming attack, could you describe the attacker? " Vanilla asked.

"Sure, it's some tall, bald, fat guy with a giant orange beard. He's wearing what looks like black spandex pants and a red jacket." She answered.

"That sounds like Eggman!" Knuckles said.

"That doesn't matter." Shade said, proceeding to walk out the door.

"If someone knows we're here and wants to attack us, we should leave before the person has the chance." Sara agreed, following Shade out the door.

"See ya, Ms. Vanilla, nice seeing you again, even for a couple minutes!" Tia practically cheered, hugging Vanilla than leving with Shade and Sara.

"Momma, your not coming with us?" Cream asked.

"No, i'm not of any use, besides i'll probably hold you back." Vanilla answered. The rest of the occupants of the room said various goodbyes, except Shadow.

"Ms. Vanilla, will you explain all of this clearly anytime soon?" Amy asked when almost everyone was gone, the only ones left in the room were Amy, Vanilla, Ice, Cream, Bloo, and Cheese.

"Sure, if your brother dosent beat me to the punch." She joked.

"Right..." Amy agreed, leaving to join the group that was waiting outside. Vanilla than turned to Ice and adressed him in a serious tone.

"You better keep my daughter safe, Ice, because if I find somthing wrong with her when you come back, i'll wring your neck." Vanilla threatened, lowly.

"Y-yes ma'am, see ya later." Ice studdered. Cream had no idea what they were talking about, but resisted the urge to ask. Ice, Bloo, Cheese, and Cream then left to join everyone else outside.

"...So you're _really_ related?" Rouge asked.

_"Yes!"_ Sara, Tia, Kay, and Andy snapped.

"It's just that I find that hard to believe. Why would you come back now, after all these years? Do you _really_ care about them?" Rouge questioned. The siblings in question (Sara, Tia, Kay, Andy, Shade) turned sharply and glared hatefully at her.

"Sorry, just stating what should be said."

"She's right. We are just a bunch of strangers to them." Blaze agreed.

"Maybe so, but try to look at it from they're point of veiw: having to lose their younger siblings to some strange, unidentified vortex. I'm sure it hurts to be disclaimed as their older siblings." Flame argued. Goldie showed her agreement by linking one of her her arms though Silver's.

"I don't think I could bear someone not calling me Silver's sister." Goldie mumbled. Silver just patted his sister's arm to comfort her.

"Could we talk about something happier? Maybe-" Amy started, but was interrupted by a manical laugh.

"Ah, Sonic the hedehog, so nice to see you again, maybe I can finally get you out of my way, so I can rule the world!" Eggman said, standing on an upgraded version of the Egg Carrier.

_"Eggman!_" Sonic shouted at him.

* * *

I _think_ I found a way to keep updating...But i'm not sure...So don't hold your breath...See ya...


	5. Like our house?

Hi…

-

The view that greeted them as they landed left them utterly speechless. In the middle of a giant field of various types and colors of flowers stood a large house, being concealed by the trees above made it hard to see the beautiful estate from overhead.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Amy said, as she looked over the fields, basking in its beauty.

"Thank Andy; he did most of the work." Kay told her.

"It's beautiful, Mr. Andy." Cream told him, Cheese "Chao"ed his agreement.

"Thank you, but please don't call me 'Mr.', it makes me sound old." Andy asked her.

"Okay." She agreed.

"_Does this kid agree to __**everything**__?"_ Some of them thought. It was this time that Sara sped up to the group, with Vanilla in tow.

"Wow, whoever did this did a great job." Vanilla complimented.

"Thank you." Andy said graciously. Ice suddenly materialized at the front door, he opened it and smirked in their direction, waiting for one of his friends to take the bait.

"Ice, you better not do what I think your about to do..." Kay threatened.

Sara noticed the slight twitch in Ice's arm as Kay said that. Alarmed, she super sped to the door, in an attempt to keep him from locking the entire group outside. But she was too late; Ice slammed the door in her face just before she could shove it open. Vanilla sighed.

"Ice, open the door!" Sara yelled at him.

"No way!" Ice yelled back defiantly.

"Still a trouble maker I see." Vanilla said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Not much changed since you last saw us, Ms. Vanilla." Andy told her.

"Okay, so what _did_ change?" She asked them. They had to stop and think for good answers. Sara was still arguing with Ice to open the door. Kay walked over and proceeded to join Sara in convincing Ice to open the door... by banging on it.

"I love to embarrass Silver in public a lot more now." Goldie told her.

"That is new." Vanilla agreed.

"What! You said you didn't do that stuff on purpose!" Silver cried indignantly.

"I was lying." Goldie said, with a smile. When he didn't say anything back, she hugged him and rubbed her cheek against his. "Silver, you know I love ya!" Goldie said in hopes that he didn't take it personally. He just blushed in embarrassment and anger.

"Sara and Shade can stay in the same room without fighting now, just as long as they don't say anything to each other." Flame told her.

"It didn't seem like it before." Vanilla said, referring to when she fainted earlier that day.

"We usually leave Tia with them so she can make conversation." Andy replied. Suddenly Kay punched through the door, and gripped the back of Ice's head through it.

"And I _still_ can believe I associate with you people." Blaze told them.

"ICE! OPEN _THE __DOOR!!!_" Kay yelled at him. After a few moments, she retracted her hand through the door as it opened.

"That hurt, Blaze." Silver complained.

"When you said 'you people' I assume you mean Ice and Kay?" Flame asked her.

"Mostly." she said, heading into the house. Flame sighed and followed her lead.

_"Do these people always act this way?" _Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese wondered to themselves.

"Yes, sadly that kind of shows how we are with each other." Goldie answered their thoughts.

"Oh, okay... w-wait sec! How did you know what I was thinking?" Sonic asked her.

"My Psychokinesis is basically the mobian equivalent to earthling psychic powers. Most of my family can do it." Silver told them.

"Really? You think anyone on Earth could do it?" Tails asked.

"Sure." Silver told him, not wanting to tell him_ how_ his family acquired the power.

"If this planet can live long enough." Andy said, walking in the house.

"What does he mean by that?" Sonic asked, no one is going to destroy the planet if he can do anything about it!

"When we first arrived on Earth, Sara, Andy, and Ice were sick for a long time, about two-three weeks, if I remember correctly." Silver told them, looking at Goldie for confirmation at the end. She nodded in the positive (that means "yes") and continued what he was trying to say, in hopes that she can explain it better.

"We're use to the conditions of Mobius, which is by far much better than Earth…" Goldie trailed off; looking at her Earth bound friends, hoping she didn't offend them. An akward silence hung in the air.

"Um, let's go inside…" Silver said before his sister could say something that could make things worse.

"_Silver to the rescue! Thanks, bro!"_ Goldie thought to him. Silver still doesn't have the technique of mind reading perfected, so Goldie or anyone else have to _want_ Silver to know their thoughts for him to read them.

"_She would have made the situation worse if I didn't say anything."_ Silver thought to himself.

"Hey!" She objected out loud to him. Everyone turned and looked at her with questioning gazes; Silver hid a smile Goldie knew he could barely hide.

"_You're not the only one who likes to embarrass their sibling in public."_ Silver thought to her, entering the house.

The living room was huge, with a large strange looking flat screen TV on the wall, with five couches, one against each wall and one in front of the TV. To the right they saw the kitchen, to the left were two flights of stairs one leading to the bedrooms, the other leading to Tia's workshop and Sara's mini health room. In three corners of the room were regular looking computers. What was even more amazing, were the various pictures of all their friends and family members.

Shade was lounging on one of the couches watching TV with Blaze; Sara was researching something on one of the computers, while Kay and Ice were fighting in the middle of the room surrounded by a dust cloud. Flame walked down the stairs and joined Shade and Blaze. Sonic and his friends decided to look at the various pictures. Vanilla watched as they took in the faces in the photos.

"Who's this?" Sonic asked, pointing to a picture of Sara hugging a light blue hedgehog with the same sea foam green eyes that she and Sonic have.

"That's your mother." Vanilla told him. He could believe it, Sara looked exactly like their mother except for the fact that their mother is light blue. He heard Amy snickering at one of the pictures she was looking at.

"What're you laughing at, Amy?" Sonic asked her, looking over her shoulder. His jaw dropped as he stared at the picture, he tried to stifle laughter.

"Wh-who is that?" Sonic asked anyone who was listening.

"Which picture are you looking at?" Andy asked walking up behind them. _"I'm gonna **kill** Ice!"_"That's me and Amy, when she was a baby. For some reason she did that all the time..." The picture they showed was a photo of Andy holding a baby, with a giant lolipop stuck to the side of his face. Goldie stood staring at one picture with a slightly sad look on her face.

_"She misses her boyfriend..."_ Silver thought.

_"What's she looking at?"_ Tails and Cream wondered. They decided to talk to her.

"Who's that?" Cream asked, as she and Tails walked up behind Goldie. They tried to look over her shoulders to see the picture she is looking at. It was a picture of two tigers, one a girl the other a boy, they're both light blue with darker blue stripes, with purple eyes.

_"Twins..."_ Tails and Cream thought.

"That's Tornado and Hurracane, we cal them the tiger twins, for obvious reasons." Goldie told them.

"You've been staring at the picture for a while, do they mean something special to you?" Tails asked her. Goldie smiled, _"Just because he is Tia's little brother doesn't mean he's as dense as she is._

"Tornado is my boyfriend."

"I didn't know you have a boyfriend." Cream said, surprised.

"You never asked." Goldie said with a smile. "Let's watch TV, i'm bored." The three of them walked to one of the side couches and sat down, watching TV with the others.

Sara turned off the computer she was one and walked into her small health room, collecting the materials needed to check to see if Tia's well being is okay. After collecting what she needed she proceeded up to Tia's room, where Flame left her. Tia groaned as Sara entered her room.

"Ugh... What happened?" Tia asked looking at Sara.

"The weird looking old man had his robot-dog knock you out." Sara told her. "And our siblings are down stairs."

"What! Why didin't you tell me?" Tia said sitting up a little too quickly and making herself dizzy. "Ugh..."

"That's why, now go to sleep, and don't make me get the chloroform!"

"But I want to see my brother!"

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get them to stay the night. Go to sleep."

"Fine!" Tia grumbled, laying back down, but she slammed her head onto the pillow too hard. "Ow..."

"You'll be fine tomorrow if you go to sleep now." Sara left Tia to get some sleep so she can recover. Suddenly thunder crackled in the distance. _"Just in time..."_

_"Was that... thunder?"_ Tia thought whimpering.

* * *

hi... how you doin'... I have more fan made characters... but they will be introduced later... I plan to bring them in way later... see ya...


	6. Eggman appears

Hi... how ya been...

* * *

_"Eggman!" Sonic shouted._

"What's_ he_ doing here?" Knuckles asked, raising his fists.

_"Who?" _Andy asked.

"Wait, wait did you just say _egg_man?" Ice asked, trying to stifle laughter.

"Yeah..." Sonic answered slowly.

"Stop snickering, Ice! I'm sure the name is an exaggeration of the man's size." Sara said hoping to keep her instigating friend from starting something... again.

"Eggman has the nick name 'eggman' for a reason. If he does his usual dramatic platform lowering and evil laugh, you'll see why he has his nickname." Rouge stated. Just as she finished, Eggman lowered on a platform laughing manically. Everyones' jaws dropped, except for the people who have seen him. The shock was pretty clear on their faces, as they gaped at his strange physique.

"H-he..." Sara started, but couldn't finish.

"That guy looks like an egg with freakishly long arms and legs!" Flame said, pointing at Eggman.

"And with a really stupid mustache!" Ice shouted loud enough for Eggman to hear. After the mustache insult, Eggman couldn't take it anymore.

"You know what? Forget the speech! Robot army _ATTACK!"_Eggman commanded. At their master's command, the robot army flew out from the Egg Carrier and landed, pointing their guns at the targets. Sonic immediately dashed out and destroyed five robots before a huge area of the robots exploded.

"How did those robots explode? Tails did you rig them or something?" Amy asked.

"No, I have no idea how this happened." He answered.

"Look there's something moving in the debris!" Knuckles stated, pointing to the fading explosion. Something small was shot out of the cloud of smoke.

"Is that... a_ fan?"_ Rouge asked, squinting with her hand over her eyes.

"Looks like it." Shadow grumbled.

"It's coming this way!" Cream said, pointing at it. The fan flew in their direction, they dodged out of the way in fear it would hit them. They followed the fan with their eyes as it passed by them, only to be surprised to see Tia catch the fan in one hand with ease.

"I thought those robots would be tougher." Tia complained, closing the fan on her cheek.

"_You_ did that?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yeah, I could take out that whole army if Sonic wasn't out there." She boasted.

"Yeah right, I'd like to see that." Rouge challenged. Sonic's blue streak turned back and stopped in front of the rather large group. He obviously heard her.

"Me too." He agreed.

"Okay, stand back." Tia warned, pulling out five more fans. She connected them in a pyramid-like shape, immediately wires sprung out and connected them together, creating a giant fan twice as big as she is.

"Did wires just pop out of those things?" Knuckles asked pointing at the said fans.

"I would say so..." Amy mumbled. Tails tried to analyze the mechanical fans to see if he could discover some kind of new technology, but it was too complicated for him to figure out by looking at it. Tia extended her arms with the giant fan and spun around in three circles picking up speed with each spin, letting go of it on the third spin with as much strength she could muster. It sped up into the air and took out four robots and the ones behind them.

"Well, I say that ends that, the fan is probably going to come back the way it came, right through that gap." Rouge said. Everyone agreed with her in some kind of way, whether it was a nod or silently. Andy was the only one who didn't agree, having fought against Tia before, was sure there was more to what she just did. To everyones' surprise the fan split into the six original fans and flew off in different directions, destroying the army and leaving tiny scraps of metal in their wake. Tails noticed something strange with the fans.

"Whats with the sparks connecting her hand to the fans?" Tails asked everyone. They all looked at him like he was crazy, they couldn't see what he was talking about. Shade came to a realization as Vanilla's words replayed in her head. _"...Tails and Tia control electricity..."_

"What did you say it looked like?" Shade asked him.

"Like a bunch of sparks connecting her hands and fan." Tails told her, trying to figure out where she was going with this. Slowly everyone realised what Shade found out on her own.

"Does this have anything to do with what my mother said?" Cream asked.

"I believe so..." Sara answered, knowing Shade would ignore her.

"So, what your saying is I'm the only one who can see those sparks because I can control them?" Tails asked.

"Yes, but don't try it yet."Kay told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"You might electrocute someone." She said, leaving no room for argument. No one noticed Tia join them again, after the fans destroyed the rest of the robot army.

"She's right." Tia said, causing everyone to jump."The risk of you guys accidentally killing someone is too high, that's why we gotta train you." Her friends tried to gesture to her to stop talking before she told them too much, but she was too slow to get the clue.

"Your going to train us? How?" Amy asked.

"Oh, nothing too serious, just near d-mmph!" Tia started but Ice grabbed her and clamped his hands over her mouth before she told them how they're going to start the training process.

"Near _what's?" _Shadow asked suspiciously. Ice mumbled something in her ear before letting her go.

"Um, uh, nothing! Forget I said anything!" She said quickly. Eggman took this time to drop a giant robot shaped like a dog out of the Egg Carrier.

"Egg Cereberus two,_ attack_!" Eggman shouted at the giant machine.

The Egg Cereberus two swung at Tia and smacked her into a tree, knocking her unconscious upon contact.A little blood trickled down the side of her head, Sara was immediately kneeling next to her friend, checking for any major damage.

_"Please no brain damage, **please** no brain damage!"_ Sara thought as she checked Tia's head. _"Nothing too serious, i'm **really** glad I make them take those pills I made."_ She thought, relieved. _"I should make our siblings take those pills too."_ She added as an after thought._ "That's going to leave a nasty bruise tomorrow."_ She thought as she pulled out a first aid kit and dressed Tia's wound. Sara lifted Tia up and draped her friend's arm across her shoulders, holding her up, as she walked back to the large group.

"Oh my god! Is she alright?" Amy asked Sara as she approached the group.

"She should be fine, knocked out for a few days, but just fine." She answered.

"Are you _crazy_? A hit like that should at least put someone into a coma, if not _kill _them!" Rouge said, completely appalled at what she said.

"My friend, I am the best doctor in Mobious, I know what i'm doing." Sara answered in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Your a doctor?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, my mothe-" Sara started but was interrupted by the ground starting to shake. Everyone turned to the cause of the mini earthquake, it was Egg Cereberus two laying on it's stomach, holding up it's head with one paw and drumming it's nails with the other. It was obviously waiting to do battle.

"An_ impatient_ robot? _Now _i've seen it all." Rouge said sarcastically.

"This is just the beginning." Ice said, turning to her.

_"Wonderful..."_ Rouge mumbled under her breath.

"So, who wants to take this?" Flame asked everyone. They just looked at him like he was crazy. "I mean fight it." Nobody reacted, they just stared at him he was stupid. Egg Cereberus two stood up, poised to attack the group.

"Well, nobody wants to fight this thing, but someone has to do something." Andy said quietly, looking at Egg Cereberus two. Egg Cereberus two lounged, fully intending to crush them all. Suddenly a pink tint surrounded Goldie as she raised her arm, hand open and pointing at Egg Cereberus two. Egg Cereberus two was suddenly frozen in mid-air, a similar pink tint surrounding it as well. As Goldie's psychokinesis caught Egg Cereberus two, she started to talk, obviously annoyed.

"You know, I was _against_fighting this thing, but you don't _ever_ interrupt someone _else's_ conversation. Especially _mine_!" Goldie's mental grip increased with every emphasized word, then she just compressed it until it blew up. When Egg Cereberus two exploded, the debris didn't fly around, as expected. Sara sighed as Goldie let the debris fall harmlessly to the ground.

"Come one guys, we got to get home. I need my equipment to see if Tia really is okay." Sara said, handing her to Ice. "Here, carry her."

"Why are you handing her to me?" Ice demanded.

"My arms are tired, so don't bother handing her off to me." Sara snapped at him. Immediately everyone turned away.

"I cant believe I call you people my friends..." Ice grumbled.

"So, what's our mode of transportation?" Blaze asked. A motorcycle appeared out of nowhere next to Shade, she hopped on it and sped off, leaving behind a trail of dust. Her inconsiderate act left everyone else coughing. Then a small gust of wind blew the dust up into the air, then a gentle wind went into their lungs and cleared out anything that would irritate them.

_"What just happened?"_ Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Shadow wondered.

"Where is _she_ off to in such a hurry?" Knuckles asked, clearly unhappy about the dust.

"It doesn't matter, I just want to go home." Ice grumbled.

"Blaze has a point, how _will_ we get home?" Silver asked.

"Flying is the fastest way there." Blaze said.

"But doesn't Tia need to be conscious so she can put it together?" Kay asked.

"We could use the artificial wings." Goldie suggested.

"Good idea. You guys want to join us?" Sara asked their Earth bound younger siblings... and Rouge.

"I need to ask my mother." Cream told them, reaching into her dress pocket for her cell phone and calling her mother for permission to go with them.

"Sure, why not?" Sonic agreed. Everyone gaped at him. _"Is this guy serious?"_ most of them wondered.

"I'll go where ever Sonic goes!" Amy said, jumping to hug him. _"You'd follow him off a cliff if you could..." _Rouge thought.

"I have somewhere to be at right now." Shadow said bluntly, walking in a random direction.

"I have a job to go to, maybe later." Rouge told them, joining Shadow. Cream hung up then, slightly confused about her mother's weirdness since meeting these strange people.

"My mother said yes, as long she comes along too." Cream told them.

"Okay, i'll go get her you can go with the others." Sara suggested to Cream.

"...Okay..." Cream agreed reluctantly. Goldie rubbed her wrist, then fake wings popped out of her back, Kay and Blaze repeated this action with the same result. Andy scratched the back of his head as wings slowly appeared out of his back as well. Flame took off his hat and put it in an invisible pocket in his jacket, then his fake wings appeared as well. Fake wings just grew out of Silver's back while he stood there.

"Well, i'll meet you guys there!" Sara said, taking off in the direction of Cream's house.

"Ready to go?" Kay asked, offering them a hand, though it was mostly pointed at Knuckles.

"Sure." He said, taking her hand.

"Where did... what was his name again... Ice go?" Sonic asked. Ice had indeed disappeared.

_"Nice to know my name is easy to forget."_Ice's voice grumbled sarcastically. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Bloo looked around for him, but only Cream saw him.

"Why do you look so weird Mr. Ice?" Cream asked looking right at him.

_"Please don't call me **Mr.** Ice, it makes me sound old." _Ice asked her as graciously as he could.

"Okay." Cream said. The ones with the fake wings grabbed someone elses' hand who lacked wings, except Flame who was carrying Tia.

"Wouldn't it be easier to let me fly on my own?" Tails asked.

"You would never be able to keep up at the pace we're about to go at without help." Andy told him. Then a strong wind filled the fake wings, lifting high in the air and sending them forward at a really fast pace. They in the direction of the thick woods on the outskirts of town.

"Hey, there's my house!" Cream pointed. Sara was at the door, waiting for Vanilla, so she waved up to them. Vanilla walked out of the house in time to see them, she waved up to them as well. The ones being carried waved with their free hands, as they breezed past Sara and Vanilla.

"Ready to go Ms. Vanilla?" Sara asked politely.

"Yes lets go." They grabbed each others wrists as Sara ran to the woods where her temporary home is located.

* * *

Hi... Their arrivel is in the next chapter... till then... bye


	7. Misunderstandings suck

Hi…

* * *

_"Was that... thunder?" Tia thought, whimpering._

-

Thunder cracked loudly outside of the large house causing most of the occupants to jump. Tails looked out the window just in time to see the rain start pouring. Ice left the living room to go upstairs, most likely to his own bedroom.

"It's raining outside..." He told the others.

"Then why don't you stay until it stops?" Sara asked them.

"Sure, I dont see anything wrong with that." Vanilla told her. Sonic and his friends couldn't believe their ears, Vanilla just agreed to stay at a group of strangers' house.

"I'll make tea." Sara said while going into the kitchen.

"Sara wait! Don't get the giant pot! You know you can't lift it!" Kay told Sara while chasing her into the kitchen.

Not even thirty seconds later, the sound of a huge pot being caught by Kay and Sara's squeak of surprise was heard from the kitchen. Cream got off the couch and peeked into the kitchen, to see if she could help in any way.

"See, I told you!" Kay chastised.

"Okay, okay! You were right! Geez..." Sara grumbled. Since the pot was too big to fill with water in the sink, Sara turned the faucet on and manually moved the water with her element power.

"Wow..." Cream said, amazed at what she just saw. "How did you do that?"

"It's my element power, I can manipulate water, remember?" Sara asked her. Cream nodded to show that she did remember.

"Can you do that too?" She asked Kay.

"Not with water, but fire." Kay told her.

"May I see?"

"Sure." Kay said as she held up her hands to summan a small fire in her hands.

"Cool! Can you do anything else with it?" Cream asked her.

The fire twisted into various shapes that moved, the last one was a row of people doing the can-can. The three girls couldn't resist laughing at the last moving shape.

"You want to show her the color changing ice sculpture?" Sara asked Kay, but she didn't get a chance to answer before Cream started begging.

"Please show me, pretty please?" Cream asked, giving her best puppy dog look.

"Why not? She already saw the can-can it can't get anymore embarassing than that." Kay agreed.

They lifted their hands and a ice sculpture of a giant flower with arms and legs grew from Sara's hands. It was hollow so Kay's multi-colored fire could spread through it. It started to move, doing various dance moves and stupid gestures, ending with Michigan J. Frog's dance. The three girls started laughing again, but jumped "The Michigan Rag" started playing.

They turned in the direction of the song, only to see the rest of the occupants of the house, except Ice and Tia, staring at the fascinating sight. Flame was holding the speaker that was playing the song. Sara and Kay looked at each other and grinned, a mouth appeared on the giant flower and started moving with the song. It was _singing!_ No one could resist laughing at the very strange, but just as funny, show.

-

As the others messed around downstairs, Ice sat in Tia's room trying to comfort her the best way he can. She sat on her bed wrapped in her blanket, shaking. She was really scared.

"Ice..."

"What?"

"It's dark..."

"Yeah, so..."

"I'm scared..."

"I know..."

"I want a hug..."

"You know I hate hugs."

"Please?" Ice groaned as he leaned over and hugged Tia. She clung to him like a drowning woman on a life saver. He felt his shoulder suddenly start to get wet. She was crying.

_"I **knew** this was gonna happen..."_ he thought to himself as he pulled her closer. "Maybe we should go downstairs..."

"Okay..."

-

"You guys are as weird as ever." Vanilla told Sara and Kay.

"You know it!" They declared as they stood up strait with pride.

"It's really sad that you're related to them." Flame whispered to Sonic and Knuckles.

They looked at each other then back at Flame. Sonic was about to ask him why when a metal tea cup hit Flame on the head. Tia and Ice walked into the kitchen at this time. Having heard his joke, they knew what was about to happen next.

"Ow! Sara, that _hurt!_ Why'd you throw a cup at me anyway?" Flame complianed.

"Because you were trying to_ ruin_ any chance of trust I might have with my brother!" She yelled at him. To say the least their friends were surprised, Sara always kept a calm composure since they met, to see her lose her cool is very shocking.

"W-wait a sec, I was kidding!" He protested as she brushed by him coldly.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Sara called over her shoulder as she stormed down the stairs to her little clinic.

"What just happened?" Sonic asked.

"She misinterputed the joke. You see, Sara is a serious person." Flame started.

"_Very_ serious." Goldie interjected.

"Yes, a very serious person, and I joked about a kind of touchy subject. I didn't think she would react like this." He finished.

"Well, if it's a touchy subject why would you joke about it, especially if you know your friend is a serious person?" Amy asked him.

"Uh..." Flame couldn't say anything because she was right, and his friends' reactions wasn't helping. They were all laughing at him in some way, shape, or form, even though they didn't show it. Vanilla just shook her head in diappointment.

"You really are Andy's sister..." He mumbled as he left the kitchen. Then Flame's, surprisingly cruel, friends started to snicker.

"I'll b-be right back." Ice studdered as he disappeared.

"What happened? Where did he go?" Tails asked.

"If he is the same as the last time I have seen him, he is more than likely upstairs laughing his lungs out." Vanilla answered. As if on cue histerical laughter sounded from upstairs.

"Why did Mr. Flame say what he did about Amy being related to Mr. Andy?" Cream asked the owners of the house.

"Because she beat me to the punch... and please don't call me 'Mr.'" Andy answered.

"I beat you to the punch, how?" Amy asked Andy.

"I was going to say what you did, but you took the words right from my mouth." He told her.

"But that doesn't explain why your friend is upstairs laughing so hard." Knuckles pointed out.

"For some reason Ice likes to laugh at his friends' humiliation." Bloo told them. Sonic and his friends gaped at her.

_"A **talking** chao!" _They thought in shock as they openly stared.

"What? You never met a taking chao before?"" Bloo asked them.

"Bloo, you were rare on _Mobius,_ what made you think there was gonna be more _here_?" Kay asked her. Bloo would have answered, if it wasn't for the sudden earthquake.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked as he almost fell onto the floor.

"I don't know, there was nothing wrong with the planet's plates before." Andy told them.

"What are you talking about? Are you guys alright?" Blaze asked them. Upon investigation they realized that nothing else was moving. Sara and Shade ran in, as Ice materialized into the kitchen.

"You guy's feel that?" Sara asked them. They all nodded. Blaze was going to answer but everything suddenly froze except Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Sara, Tia, Kay, Andy, Ice, and Shade.

"What's _going **on**_?" Shade practically shouted as everything started to darken. Suddenly Shadow appeared in the middle of their group.

_"Shadow?_ What are _you_ doing here?" Sonic asked him.

"I don't know, the ground started to shake... but nothing else was moving, then everything turned dark. The next thing I know, I'm here. What's going on?" Shadow asked them.

"The million dollar question! Now for the answer!" Ice said sarcastically. Suddenly manical laughter resounded through the house.

"Who's there?" Sara and Sonic shouted simaltaniously. They looked at each other, surprised. The laughter continued without showing any signs of stopping.

"It sounds like the laughing is coming from outside." Amy pointed out.

"Let's go look." Sonic suggested as he left the kitchen. The unfrozen ones decided to follow him out. When they left the building, they saw someone floating twenty feet off the ground.

"Who are you?" Sonic demanded from the stranger. He is a dark orange wolf with a long scar that ran across his left eye, he also has a giant scar across the front of his body.

"No one you need to worry much about." He teleported next to Amy. "And you're too much of a threat to leave here." He punched Amy in the stomach hard, promptly knocking her unconcious. He grabbed her and teleported back to the spot he was floating in only seconds before.

"She'll be useful, _thanks_." He said with an evil smirk.

* * *

Hi... Bloo is the chao from the begining of the story... bye...


	8. What a strange dream

Hi…

-

"Amy!" Cream shouted as the orange wolf flew away. Without any warning, Shade teleported behind the stranger and thrust something into his shoulder, then teleported back onto the ground.

"_I didn't expect any of them to react like this..."_ The wolf thought as he pulled out the knife Shade stabbed him with. _"I need to watch out for that one…"_

"W-what did you _that_ for?" Sonic asked her. Shade's response was rudely ignoring him. She teleported over the wolf's injured form with her arms raised high. Something black in the shape of a sword materialized in her hands.

"Shade _don't!_" Sara shouted at her. A small bolt of lighting shot across Shade's hands and forced her to let go of the black sword. When she let it go, it disappeared. She looked back at Shadow in shock, she fell half a foot before teleporting back to the ground.

"What did you do_ that_ for? I almost _had_ the guy!" Shade cooly demanded from Shadow.

"I had to, you were clearly about to kill him." Shadow answered just as cooly as when she asked him. Sonic and his friends gasped and stared at Shade in shock.

"Thanks, i'll be going now." The wolf said as he tried to fly away again. Shadow pointed up at the mysterious wolf.

"Besides, one of your friends is already on it." He told her. When no one was paying attention, Ice materialized behind the wolf.

"Where do you think your going?" Ice asked him with his hand on the wolf's shoulder.

"Fulfilling my mission."

"That's nice but my friend down there doesn't apprieciate you kidnapping his sister." The wolf peeked over his shoulder at Andy, whose pupils seeemed to flash gold. The wolf narrowed his eyes at him. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Ice.

_"That boy... he wont lose control here, but maybe with a bit of **persuation...**"_

_"That guy is planning something..."_ Ice thought. At this point Kay snapped.

"_Ice!_ What do you think your _doing_, we're not here to make nice with the enemy!" She yelled at him.

"I _know_ that! Give me some the freak'n _time_!" Ice yelled back at her, without letting go of the wolf.

"Last time I did that, I almost got blown to pieces!" Sonic and his gawked at her.

_"What kind of **lives** do these people lead?"_ They thought.

"And I said I was sorry, can't you let that go?"

"_No!_" The wolf rolled his eyes.

"You know what, you do it yourself!" Ice shouted at her while pulling the wolf in front of him. Then Ice disappeared and a giant gust of wind pushed him tword Kay, it showed no signs of stopping.

The wolf was too shocked to realize that the wind stealthily took Amy out of his arms and moved her behind him. When he did realize it he turned his head to look back but she was suddenly moved out of his eye sight.

The he suddenly felt a really strong force hit him in the face and send him flying back. The wolf didn't know what hit him until he was able to catch himself in the air.

_"That girl has super strength... at least this mission wasn't a complete waste, I gathered some useful information and I now know that well kept 'Rose Family Secret'..."_ He thought with a smirk, before disappearing. His disappearance made everything turn back to normal and everyone relaxed as soon as he left.

_"That guy smirked at me... I don't like it..."_ Andy thought before turning to go back into the house. Vanilla, Blaze, and Flame ran out of the house and proceeded to ask a bunch of questions.

"Andy, since your going inside, take Amy with you!" Ice called out to him. Andy turned back and picked her up out of Ice's arms.

"Why are you complaining, she's not _heavy_." Andy aksed Ice.

"Because I don't want to carry her around all day."

"So, your calling her _fat_?"

"_What?_ No!"

"I'll be sure to tell her you said that when she wakes up." Andy said as he walked into the house.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Ice called out to Andy again, but was too late, he had already closed the door. Ice turned to Sonic and his friends."Please tell me that see doesn't have a bad temper."

"Define bad" Sonic asked him. Ice groaned, he was in for it and he knew it.

"If your friend tells her that when she wakes up, she'll murder you." Cream told Ice, Cheese 'chaoed' his agreement.

"It wouldn't surprise me..." Ice mumbled.

-

As the small battle for her freedom happened, she had a strange dream.

_"Where am I?"_ I thought as I wondered through the foggy, black, and blank world. I eventually approached a giant gate with what looked like a hedgehog with wings in chains carved into it.

"Freaky..." I mumbled as I knocked on the gate. It opened slowly and more fog rolled out of it. I thought Iheard light conversation going on beyond the gates, I debated whether or not to go in when I felt something weird and instinctively ran in.

I walked down the hall for a few seconds a stared at the statues of hedgehogs chained up in various positions... all with wings. What's going on? I decided that following the voices alone wouldn't help, because they were too quiet, so I decided to call out to them... which may not be the best idea...

"Hello...?" I shouted out, I jumped when I accually got a response.

"Who's there?" A woman's voice shouted.

""Hello, um, Hi, can you tell me where I am?" I asked her.

"Who are you?" She asked again, only something was different about her voice... twins, maybe?

"...My name is Amy Rose, will you tell me where I am now?" Please tell me, I _really_ want to go home.

"I'm sorry, but that child has to be dead by now, who are you _really?"_ The second woman asked.

"Excuse me, but i'm very much alive!"

Suddenly the statues right next to me spread apart and a doorway suddenly appeared, the rest of the statues moved into the doorway and the hall turned into a corner.

Wait, didn't I see these statues right in front of the gates when I first entered this building? I turned around and gasped. I was standing right in front of the gate! I could have sworn I walked one hundred yards down the hallway since I ran in here! What's going on?

"Amy..."

I jumped and turned around, ready to defend myself. But I relaxed some when I saw it was Andy. But he looked weird, his pupils were gold, not black...

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"Follow their voice..." He told me before he disappeared.

"Andy, wait!" I shouted, reaching for his wrist, but I was too late. _What's going on?_

"Andy... how do you know him?" The first lady asked me. I took Andy's suggestion and followed her voice.

"He claims to be my brother, he has friends that claim to be related to _my_ friends." I told her. I heard a small voice ask a question that left no doubt in my mind that they might have some kind of connettion with them.

"You think she knows Ms Vanilla?" I jumped at the chance.

"My best friend's mother, Vanilla, seems to know these people as well..." It got quiet really fast, as I rounded a corner where I saw shadows on the wall.

I stepped in the doorway, and almost backed into the opposite wall. They were hedghogs, but they looked fearsome, ready to kill... like vampire... There were two woman and one little boy, as I thought.

One of the woman had short shoulder length spikes, blueish-green eyes, and fangs long enough to stick out of her mouth. The little boy also had blueish-green, small fangs that you could make out behind his upperlip, and spikes that were just past his shouders. To be honest, he kind of looked like a girl and I _would_ have laughed, if I wasn't so scared.

The second woman looked_ exactly_ like the first woman, but her spikes were waist length and she had green eyes... similar to _mine_... But they all had _gold pupils_... like Andy did just now... But what scared me the most was the fact that I would have been the _spitting image_ of the long spiked woman if it weren't for the giant wings and fangs. They could probably_ kill_ me easy if they wanted to, and it looks like they_ do._

But I didn't realize that they were justas shocked, if not more, then me. The long spiked woman stood up and walked up to me.

"Amy...? Amy is that really you...?" She asked as she slowly approached me.

I was too scared to do or say anything, but when she got close enough I took a step back with evey step she took twords me. I finally backed completely into the wall, and the lady reached out to me. I flinched and closed my eyes, fearing the worse...

"I can't believe it... your alive..." She said, but when she was close to touching me, a weird feeling washed over me. "Amy? _Amy!_" She shouted, but her voice sounded warped.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in a hospital. I wasn't hit that hard, was I? I looked around and saw my friends and Sara surrounding me.

-

"Amy!" Cream said as she and Cheese hugged Amy.

"Your alright!" Sonic said as he stood up.

"How long was I knocked out?" Amy asked them.

"Two, maybe three hours." Sara told her.

"That was quite a hit you took." Tails told her.

"Yeah and it hurt." Amy agreed.

"But are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare." Knuckles asked her. Amy recollected her strange dream and asked her friends what they thought.

"I don't know, but it sounded really scarey." Cream told her.

"I don't know either, maybe Andy knows." Knuckles answered.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we suddenly have older siblings that jumped out of nowhere." Tails proposed.

"I think you've gone crazy." Sonic said bluntly. Amy immeadiatly started to chase him around the house, and no one seemed to care. They ran past Kay and Andy standing on a balcony, with sodas in their hands.

-

"You think she knows?" Kay asked me.

"No, but i'm sure she'll figure it out." I answered. God, I hope Amy doesn't figure out the family secret yet.

"I'm sure she will, she looks smart."

"I wouldn't be surprised, but what worries me is the fact that she was scared so badly when she was at the family temple."

"Really, what happened?"

"She met mom, aunt Chrys, and the brat."

"Don't say that about your cousin! But what's wrong with that?"

"They were all in _vampire form_."

"Oh... But will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine as long as she accepts my training."

"If she's anything like the rest of you Roses, she'll be as stubborn as a mule." I smiled at this, the sad truth.

"I'm sure she wasn't spared that one family trait." Kay slightly chuckled and leaned against me.

"Don't be mean." I smiled down at her, the only one who will see this kind of smile on my face.

"I'm not..." I pulled her closer, and we shared a short kiss.

"We have to tell them some time..."

"...Can we put it off a little longer?" Kay chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her waist. No one has to know that we're engaged yet...

_What? _Don't judge me! We can't _choose_ who we fall in love with. She has a short fuse, so what? She's _my_ ill-tempered and super strong fiance.

* * *

Hi... what do you think... only my OC's will be coupled, don't worry... bye...


	9. The Rose Family Secret

Hi… yes, Andy and Kay are together… my OC pairings _don't_ reflect my opinion about which of the original characters should be paired up… enjoy…

* * *

After my _really_ weird dream yesterday, I tried to ask Andy about it but he kept avoiding the question, but he knows I could tell by the look in his eyes. So I decided to return today. But I had a bit of trouble remembering the way… I randomly walked in the direction I remember flying over the town, thing is we cut over quite a few buildings, this going to be tough…

I'll never find the forest… wait, is that it? I looked behind me and tried to recall if I passed any buildings more than once. But, that's strange… I would've passed at least one building more than once… But I didn't. I walked into the forest until I broke through the trees, and frowned. The house wasn't there.

I turned to leave when I heard something I never expected to hear.

"Amy?"

I turned back around and the house was sitting right there, as if were there the whole time. I blinked several times to make sure I hadn't gone crazy. Blaze stood in front of me now as I got over my initial shock.

"H-how did…?"

"It's a defense mechanism. But how did you find this place?"

"I randomly walked around until I got here."

"Hmm… Andy is going to find this interesting."

"I'm here to talk to him."

"He is probably in his room, follow me." I followed Blaze as she led me to Andy's room

"How does the disappearing house trick work?"

"It's machine Tia made that will only let you see whatever your hiding if you have the special glasses Tia invented, and your DNA has to be registered as one of Tia's most trusted friends. She might be waiting for your approval. I'm surprised she didn't add you already, so be prepared to get pounced when she catches sight of you." She stopped in front the fifth door on the right, on the second floor of the house.

"Thanks." I turned and knocked on the door as she walked away. A groggy voice answered. Wait, I thought this is Andy's room, why'd a girl answer?

"It's Amy." I heard whispers before someone got up. The door opened a crack and Andy peeked through it.

"Amy, what're you doing here?" Andy asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"I'm here to ask you about that dream I had, you were in it. You know something, don't deny it!" he groaned.

"I didn't think you would come back, or find this place. How did you find it anyway?"

"That doesn't matter, I want answers!" He sighed in annoyance

"Why did you choose _this _time to return?"

"Because I thought it was a good time, why?"

"Because everyone else is gone."

"Blaze isn't." Just then the front door closed. "That's beside the point; will you tell me what I want to know?"

"Fine, can you ignore the fact that Kay is in here?"

"Can't you tell me downstairs?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because the others can't know. I'll explain if you come in here."

"Alright."

-

Andy opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Amy in. Kay lay in the bed with her back to the door. They greeted each other politely as Amy sat in the chair facing away from the bed. Andy sighed as sat down.

"Alright, where to begin… our family has a horrifying secret that only the guardian echidnas and Sara know."

"Why does Sara know?"

"She's the best doctor in Mobius, and she saw the strange structure of my skeleton before."

"So, she's the family doctor?"

"Right."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, if anyone else knows we have to kill that person."

"What? Then, why does Sara know?"

"I managed to convince the elders that she is useful."

"Sounds to me that you didn't want your friend to die."

"That's the only reason, but beside the point, do you want me to tell you the family secret or not?"

"Geez, you might as well bite my head off."

"Sleepiness and I don't mix well." Suddenly Kay sat up in the bed.

"YOU WERE BORN INTO A FAMILY OF VAMPIRES! NOW _SHUT UP!_" She practically shouted. Amy stared at her in shock.

"What you saw in your dream was the temple of vampires; we can go there to communicate to each other whenever we want, no matter where you are. The ones you met there were our mother, aunt, and cousin. Because you entered the temple, your bloodlust and your amount of violence will start to increase, to help you control that you _must_ return every day." Andy explained.

"D-does that mean we're monsters?" Amy asked him.

"_No._ Banish that notion from your head _right __**now!**_ If we were monsters, we would be locked up with the rest of them."

"Locked up? Why would they lock us up?"

"Because they couldn't resist the urge to drain people of their blood. This is why I'm telling you to return every day, to control it so we won't be forced to kill you."

"K-kill me, why?"

"To keep you from killing anyone yourself. I had to kill a few family members myself, but they were all barely two years old. The only one that could control himself is Max, the kid you met at the temple."

"Then what happens if I don't come back every day?"

"Since you're older, it'll be harder to control the bloodlust and you're more likely to attack people, even the one you _love_."

"_Sonic…" _"So how do I know when I'm reacting?"

"Since you're in the early stages, your shoulder blades and canines will start to feel weird, then your heartbeat will seem to get stronger, as if you can hear it clearly."

"Then at what point do I run?"

"When your teeth and shoulder blades hurt, at that point you're basically transforming."

"Does that mean I'll bite the person?"

"If you give in to the urge." Amy couldn't take the facts Andy told her, she could kill _anyone_ if she tried. She was about to leave when she remembered he told her that she met her mother.

"Um… which one was our mother?"

"Huh? Oh, the one with the waist length spikes."

"What's she like?"

"She's kind, caring, protective, and very cruel; when something happens to anyone she cares about."

"Will we have gold pupils too?"

"Yes, while transforming your eyes will feel weird too."

"Oh…" When Andy noticed the look on her face, he stood up and placed a hand on top of her head. She looked up at him.

"Don't worry, you'll get a chance to talk to her yourself soon. Now I'm going back to bed." Amy smiled at him with slightly watery eyes, and started to leave when he stopped her. "Oh and take this." He held out a slip of paper to her.

"What's this?" She asked as she looked at it.

"It's the number to this place. You can always depend on everyone in here, but Shade is kind of iffy."

"Thanks."

"Be careful out there, I don't know when you might have your first reaction." He warned. Amy nodded in response and exited the room. It wasn't until she was out of the house that Kay said anything.

"You're not gonna let her go by herself, are you?"

"I have to follow her to make sure nothing happens."

"Tell me how it goes."

"No doubt." He said as his canines extended and wings grew out of his back. "I'll see you later."

-

I was walking down the street, thinking about what I found out, when I bumped into Sonic.

"Hi, Amy."

"Huh? Oh, hi Sonic." My teeth feel weird…

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" My shoulder blades feel weird too…

"Because you walked right into me without noticing it was me."

"Sorry." I can hear my heartbeat… wait didn't Andy just tell me something about this?

"_**So how do I know when I'm reacting?"**_

"_**Since you're in the early stages, your shoulder blades and canines will start to feel weird, then your heartbeat will seem to get stronger, as if you can hear it clearly."**_

"_**Then at what point do I run?"**_

"_**When your teeth and shoulder blades hurt, at that point you're basically transforming."**_

"_**Does that mean I'll bite the person?"**_

"_**If you give in to the urge."**_

Oh no… I have to get away! I ran around Sonic as my shoulder blades and teeth started to hurt. Sonic called after me as I ran away, but I kept running.

I know he's going to follow me when I get far enough. Everything turned hazy when I bumped into someone, probably Sonic. I would've fallen over if the person didn't catch me.

"Amy, are you _sure_ you're okay?" I shoved him off and ran across the street and into the crowd.

God, I hope I lose him. What if he waits in front of my apartment building? No, I just have to make it home before he gets there. I can feel my canines extending on their own, and something forming behind my shoulder blades.

I ran and ran until I got to my apartment building. Oh you've got to be kidding me! Sonic is standing right there!

"Move, Sonic!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Of all the times to show you care, you choose when I'm turning into a blood craving monster!

"No, Sonic, get out of my way!" I snapped at him.

"Tell me what's wrong, Amy!" Okay, seriously I need to do something about this _now!_

"_Sonic, __**move!**_" So I decided to shove him out the way and run up to my apartment.

I looked back down at Sonic and saw how confused he was. My shoulder blades and canines started to become unbearably painful. My eyes started watering and I ran into my apartment and locked it.

As soon as I locked the door I crumbled to the floor, I hurt Sonic's feelings _and_ I'm in pain. Something needs to make my day better, and right now would be nice! Is something knocking on my window?

I turned in the direction of the knocking and saw Andy standing at the sliding glass door to the balcony, but he has wings and long canines.

He looked ready to kill, but I could tell he was worried. But what shocked me was the fact I didn't hesitate to let him in. When he stepped inside, I immediately grabbed him and started crying.

"Andy, what's going on? It hurts so much!"

"Don't worry, just let your wings extend and your teeth grow. I won't let anything happen to you." He promised as he hugged me.

I did as he told me and stopped resisting so much. When I did the pain didn't seem so bad. My shoulder blades and canines stopped hurting and my eyes didn't feel weird anymore.

"You okay now?" Andy asked me as I let go of him.

"Yeah, I think so…"

"Then, you might want to take a look in a mirror." I walked into my bedroom, where my full-length mirror is and gasped.

I had giant wings and long fangs that stuck out of my mouth. I looked _really_ fearsome, so much I scared _myself_ for a sec. But what shocked me was that even though I was surprised, I looked angry and ready to kill. And I have golden pupils, just as Andy promised. I was about to ask Andy how to change back when a wave of thirstiness hit me.

"Andy, I'm crazy thirsty, what do I do?"

"Follow me." I followed him through the living room and onto the balcony.

"Hope you're ready for your first flight." He said as he flapped his wings gently, with enough force to pick up him off the ground. He held out his hand and I hesitantly took it.

"Try flapping your wings." I did as told and flapped my wings, but I hit my head on the roof. Andy tried to hold back laughter, but I saw him smile then cover it up. I rubbed my sore head as Andy pulled me into the air.

"Alright, try now." He told me. I tried again and shot us both upwards. "Watch the amount of power you put into wings! Gently, that's it, there you go. Now remember you only need to flap your wings that hard when you're in a hurry."

"So where are we going?"

"Back to my house, Sara has stashes of blood bags in her clinic."

"Okay, let's go!" Andy led the way back to his home and I followed.

It didn't take too long for me to learn how to fly without incident. Maybe he is my brother… He warned that this would happen, and helped me when I was in pain. Now he's helping me learn how to control my inner beast.

Maybe I'm _not_ alone in this universe…

* * *

Hi… surprise, surprise The Rose family secret is the fact that they're vampires… hope you liked my twist… more on what happened later that day next chapter… bye…


	10. What does this mean?

Hi… sorry about the long wait… the point of views will be confusing in some chapters after this point... But it's still Amy's pov right now... last chapter we found is that the Roses are a family of vampires… Enjoy…

* * *

Andy led me to one of the balconies to the many rooms of the house he and his friends live in. How many rooms do ten people need?

"Amy, Kay is asleep so you might want to stay quiet." He told me. I nodded my head in acknowledgement, then I saw his wings shrink into his back. I wonder if that's painful as well.

"Is that painful too?" I asked him.

"What... oh, you mean the wings? No."

"Okay, so how do you do that... thing you just did with your wings?"

"Take a deep breath and will your wings to retract into your body." I nodded and tried to imagine my wings shrinking back into my body... Why do I feel like nothing happened?

"Well, that was better than most first timers..." Andy mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"It wasn't an insult. Normally most new vampires can't get their wings to move until a few years pass."

"_What?_ I don't want to spend years in hiding!"

"You won't have to." He said pointing to the full-length mirror. I looked into it and almost freaked out. I looked like my normal self, but I still had wings half the size as when I first transformed and they are the same color pink as the rest of my body.

"I want to look _normal!_ How do I look like _myself?"_

"Just keep doing what you were just doing... What?" I just stood there glaring at him."It'll work, _trust _me." I was skeptical but I started imagining my wings disappearing.

"Good job, come with me." I spared a quick glance at the mirror again and saw I was back to normal. I followed Andy down to the first floor and down another small flight of steps.

"Isn't this the stairs that lead to Tia's workshop?"

"And Sara's clinic." When we got to the bottom of the stairs, the door to Sara's clinic was open and I could see her going through cabinets with her back turned to us. I heard clanging sounds to my left and looked over to see a closed door.

"She _seriously_ isn't still in there is she?" Andy commented under his breath. I looked to the right and saw a pure black door with a sign that said:

_Come in here and I will slowly rip every limb off your body with my bare hands and leave you to bleed_

"Oh my god! What's_ in_ there?"

"That room belongs to Shade. Come on, before she sees us." I followed Andy into Sara's clinic.

_"Wow, this place is bigger than I thought..."_

"I really didn't expect any of you to actually seek us out." She said as she turned around.

"I wanted answers, so I came back."

"From what I heard about vampires, that was a good call. But I thought grown people always go crazy and have to be killed?" She asked Andy.

"Your right, but her transformation was really fast, and her ability to control everything is... godly. So to speak." Andy answered.

"What do you think this means?"

"I don't know.."

"I might." Kay's voice sounded behind them.

"Really? So what does this mean?" Amy asked her quickly.

"It's just a hunch, but I think you have the ability to become the strongest vampire alive." Kay told her.

"Really?" Amy and Sara almost shouted.

"Now that I think about it, your right." Andy agreed.

_"Wow. I could become the strongest vampire..." _Amy thought, trying to hold back a smile. "Who's currently the strongest vampire?" Amy didn't get much of an answer, they all shrugged their shoulders.

"Last time I checked is was Andy." Kay mumbled as she tried to think.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Yep."

"Wow, I didn't know that..."

"It's not that surprising. I was told that you Roses are ten times stronger and faster than most vampires." Sara told him.

"Really does that include me?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, your already stronger then a body builder in your vampire form. And to get stronger, work out when your normal." Andy told her.

"Why?"

"Through harmless experiments I discovered it is the most efficient way for vampires to get stronger." Sara told her.

"Really, how?"

"The elasticity and strength of your muscles increase, allowing you to become faster, stronger, and more flexible."

"Is that also why we're able to fly?"

"Yes."

"Then how is Tails able to fly?" When Sara stood there staring at Amy stupidly, she realized she had to make herself clear. "Tia's little brother."

"Oh, because he has two tails, it's a birth defect that runs in the prower family. Ice is able to fly as well, and from the looks of it Cream should too." Sara explained. Suddenly Ice walked down the stairs.

"Where's Tia?" He asked just before a loud crash resounded behind the door to his left. "Never mind." He proceeded to barge into the workshop.

"Unless you don't mind cursing, you should leave." Andy warned Amy.

"I guess i'll leave... See you tomorrow." Amy said as she walked up the stairs and out of the house.

"You think she'll really come back?" Kay asked the other two in the room.

"She came back today didn't she?" Andy told her.

"I think she'll be back, but I want to see my brother again. Maybe the rest will return." Sara asured.

"Me too..." Kay agreed, hoping Sara was right. The silent moment was suddenly interupted by:

"ICE! Put me DOWN!!!"

"No way! You were in there _all **night! **_Everyone needs _sleep_ you know!" Ice said as he walked up to the second floor carrying a weakly struggling Tia.

"PUT _ME **DOWN! **_I'm _not_ tired!" She yelled at him before yawning.

"Right, and i'm a girl."

"Your a girl! I didn't know that!" Ice glared at Tia as he threw her onto her bed.

"Ha ha ha your so funny, now GO _TO **BED!!!**_"

"I'm not... sleepy..."

* * *

Hi... About that thing about the muscles and stuff... I was going off basic biology... I should mention that i'm an american and dont really know very much about biology... please dont be mad... bye.


	11. Dont you just love cafes?

Hi…

* * *

As I was walking out the forest, something tapped me on the shoulder so I turned around and came face to face with… a _vine? _A bunch of words started to go across the small square it made. It said:

_"Amy-_

_Sara forgot to give you something, their pills to help make sure your bones don't break when you transform... calcium pills. She says it might help with the blood lust too, just take how ever many you need until the blood lust goes away, when you feel it coming. But this situation is serious, you **need** to come back everyday._

_-Andy"_

Then a bump grew out of the ground and slid up the vine, when it got to the end a bottle popped out. To be quite honest I didn't want to touch it but I felt the strangest sensation to drain someone of all the in their body. It really scared me, so I snatched the pill bottle, ripped it open and took one of the pills. The sensation went away almost immediately, but I have a feeling that it won't last forever.

_"I cant believe it, I'm a vampire... but how come nothing happened until Andy and his friends appeared? It's not fair, I want to be normal... but I guess I was never normal in the first place... Is that... humming?"_ Amy thought.

**_"Your pink and non-human... the government will go crazy if they found out about you... they'll try to separate you from me... I'll never let that happen..."_**

**_"I promise to find the little boy who left you in my care, Amy, I promise..."_**

_"W-what the-? Where did that come from? Who's voice was that? It sounded familiar... and somehow... comforting..." _

Amy walked blindly home as the strange memories ran through her head. As she walked into her house her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Amy! It's Cream it's been over an hour since we agreed to meet all the mall. I've been trying to contact you! Are you okay?"

_"Crap, that's right!"_"I'm sorry Cream, give me ten minutes, I'll be there soon!" Amy said as she rushed to get ready to meet Cream at the mall. As promised, Amy made it to the designated meeting place within ten minutes.

"Hi Amy!" Cream shouted as she, Vanilla, and Big the Cat waved to Amy.

"Hi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so late." Amy apologized as she walked up to her friends.

"It's okay, Amy." Big assured her.

"Whatever it was, it must've been important for you to forget about shopping." Vanilla agreed,

_"Your telling me..." _"It doesn't change the fact that I was so late." Amy apologized again.

"I also invited a few more people, I hope you guys don't mind." Vanilla told Big and Amy.

"Okay."

"I don't mind."

Within a few minutes they were surrounded by all their friends, even Shadow and Rouge were there. Vanilla led the group to a cafe that they could sit and talk at.

"Hey Ms. Vanilla, what's going on?" Sonic asked her.

"You must go back and talk to your older siblings, what they said was true."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"Strange and random things have been happening recently, right?" Vanilla asked the group. They silently confirmed what she asked them, except Big and Rouge, who had no idea what's going on.

"What do you mean 'strange and random things'" Rouge asked Vanilla.

"It's hard for me to explain, so I invited your older siblings to join us." She answered as Silver and Blaze walked through the doors.

"I can't believe I let them convince me to be here..." Blaze mumbled angrily.

"It was either this or Flame finds a way to blackmail us... _again._" Silver reminded her as they approached the table.

"Hi Ms. Vanilla, you wanted to talk?" Blaze greeted.

"What happened to the others?" Vanilla asked them.

"Sara's experimenting, Kay and Andy are sleep, Shade's in the basement, Goldie's snowboarding, Flame disappeared, and Ice and Tia are flirting." Blaze told Vanilla.

"I thought they were arguing." Silver told Blaze.

"It means the same thing for them."

"Do you have their numbers?" Vanilla asked Silver and Blaze.

"Yeah, I have them on chain speed dial." Silver told her.

"May I borrow your phone?"

"Sure." He replied as he handed over his cell phone, or at least what looked like one. Vanilla opened the phone, pushed button number one, and placed it on the table in front of her. The screen flashed twice and a giant hologram appeared.

It showed Tia sleeping soundly, Ice closing a door while mopping his brow, Sara measuring and combining chemicals, Goldie snowboarding, Flame struggling while carrying a giant bag, Shade seemed to be sharpening knives and, Kay and Andy didn't appear at all. They all answered in some form of "hello" before realizing it wasn't Silver who called them.

"Hi Ms. Vanilla, how are you doing?" Sara greeted.

"I'm fine, thank you. I need you all to get over here." Vanilla informed them. Shade groaned and her hologram disappeared, meaning her line closed.

"Well that was rude." Rouge commented.

"I was never known for my politeness." A voice said behind Rouge, causing her to almost jump right out of her skin. "So what do you want?"

_"Wow, she is **really** rude."_ Most of the group thought to themselves.

_"Did she use 'chaos control'"_ Shadow thought as Shade waited for Vanilla's answer.

"Just sit as we wait for the others." Vanilla commanded.

Shade did as she was told, which was very surprising given the fact that she was so rude only moments ago. The others groaned, even Tia. She woke up right before Vanilla told Shade to sit. She turned her face into her pillow and yelled out Ice's name, he was just outside her bedroom door after all. He groaned kept walking.

"We'll be there." Sara, Goldie, and Flame confirmed, then their holograms disappeared. Leaving only Ice and Tia.

"Why are their holograms still there?" Knuckles asked Shade. Shade stood there silently and ignored his question. He waited for an answer but it wasn't Shade who answered.

"Do they even_ realize_ that we can see them?" Sonic observed.

"It doesn't look like it." Tails said.

"Do you think they'll notice any time soon?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't think so, these people seem kind of stupid, should we even _bother_ associating ourselves with them?" Rouge asked the others. Silver was about to say something, but he didn't get the chance.

"That was hurtful."

The group turned twords the direction of the door and saw Sara, Kay, Andy, Goldie, Flame, and Ice carrying a sleeping Tia.

"That's my opinion of you people."

"A lot people think that." Sara said.

"Then maybe you should change something about yourselves."

"We're not-" Kay started, but she was interrupted by the terrified screams of the people outside. Everyone left the table and ran outside.

"What's going on?" Goldie asked a panicking person.

"It's Eggman!" the person shrieked. Goldie the person go and they ran off.

"Who's Eggman?" Sara asked out loud. No sooner did she finish her question, Eggman's Egg Carrier stopped over top of them, and he slowly decended on a platform.

"Well, little lady, that would be me."

"Everyone is afraid of that guy? That old man?" Ice asked as he pointed up at Eggman.

"...Did he just call me 'little'?" Sara asked slowly.

"Sara, calm down..." Flame told her.

"Did he... just call me... _little?_" She asked again. Her friends knew that she wouldn't calm down, so they decided to count down until she snapped.

"3-2-1..."

"THAT OLD MAN IS GOING _DOWN!"_Sara shouted as she spin dashed up into the platform. Eggman fell off of the platform and Sara caught him by the front of his shirt. "Who's little _now_?"

"Oh my god! What's she going to do to him?" Amy practially shrieked.

"Rough him up little, make sure he doesn't ever cal her 'little' again." Ice told them. When Sonic and his friends failed to formulate any words, in fear that Eggman would breath his last breath within the next couple minutes, Ice decided to add "What? It's not like she's going to _kill _him."

They all let out a small sigh of relief, Eggman maybe their enemy but they didn't want him to _die. _It was at this time that Tia's eyes slowly opened. They were swollen and red from lack of sleep, and to be roused the screams of terrified people, metal hitting together, and some old man laughing hysterically, made her very _very_ unhappy.

To be quite honest she looked like a monster from hell. With those angry red eyes she glared up at Eggman, looking ready to kill. Ice figured out that she was awake, because of her slow angry breathing, gently placed her on her feet, backed away slowly and warned the others of what's to come.

"Guys, we should back away now."

"Why?" Tails asked him.

"Waking up Tia before she's ready is _never_ a good thing to do."

"Yeah, the only one stupid enough to do it is Ice." Flame told him as he walked several yards behind the rest of the group. The rest of his Mobian friends, except Tia, followed suite.

"Why's that?" Sonic asked as he caught up to Flame.

"Because she's a _demon_ if you wake her up."

""How so?" Rouge asked _"She looks too weak to be able to do anything dangerous."_

"She'll do almost _anything _to destroy whatever disturbed her rest."

"Okay, so how is that bad?" Knuckles asked.

"Look." Andy said as he pointed back at Tia. Everyone looked back and were surprised at the sight that they saw.

Tia had dozens of streams of electricity pouring out of her body. The strands overloaded _anything _mechanical that touched them. Then all the individual streams combined into one giant ray and shot at Sara and Eggman.

Sara noticed the incoming danger and was able to jumped off the platform and out of the way with Eggman in her hands. Then Tia suddenly collapsed from exaustion. Ice decidedly picked her up and returned to the group, grumbling the entire way.

"Your lucky Tia timed that when she did." Sara threatened.

"Why's that?"

"Because _I _would've beaten you _myself."_

"Why?"

"Come on, old man." Sara said as she dragged Eggman by the collar of his shirt, in the direction of her friends.

"Is she _really_ bringing him over here?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, what if he trys something?" Knuckles agreed.

"I don't think he will." Shadow said out loud.

"Really? Why?" Amy asked him.

"If that girl almost killed you just now, would you try something, especialy if someone dragged you within arms reach of her?" Shadow asked, making his point very well. Sara walked up with Eggmanin tow at this point in time. Sara threw him in the middle of the group. The atmosphere changed imeadiately.

"All right old man, we'll only warn you once. Stay away from those beings." Ice said. Sonic and his Earth raised friends looked at each other in confusion.

"W-what are you talking about?" _"How did they know?"_Eggman denied.

"Give up your stupid quest to rule the world." Goldie told him.

"Why should I?" Eggman asked defiantly.

"Because if you don't, you _will _die." Shade warned him, with a look in her eyes that could scare the devil. Suddenly the Egg Carrier exploded and a pointed metal beam sped straight for Eggman.

* * *

Hi... i'm not gonna update for a while... later...


	12. Does Eggman ever give up?

Hi…

* * *

As I was walking out the forest, something tapped me on the shoulder so I turned around and came face to face with… a _vine? _A bunch of words started to go across the small square it made. It said:

_"Amy-_

_Sara forgot to give you something, their pills to help make sure your bones don't break when you transform... calcium pills. She says it might help with the blood lust too, just take how ever many you need until the blood lust goes away, when you feel it coming. But this situation is serious, you **need** to come back everyday._

_-Andy"_

Then a bump grew out of the ground and slid up the vine, when it got to the end a bottle popped out. To be quite honest I didn't want to touch it but I felt the strangest sensation to drain someone of all the in their body. It really scared me, so I snatched the pill bottle, ripped it open and took one of the pills. The sensation went away almost immediately, but I have a feeling that it won't last forever.

_"I cant believe it, I'm a vampire... but how come nothing happened until Andy and his friends appeared? It's not fair, I want to be normal... but I guess I was never normal in the first place... Is that... humming?"_ Amy thought.

**_"Your pink and non-human... the government will go crazy if they found out about you... they'll try to separate you from me... I'll never let that happen..."_**

**_"I promise to find the little boy who left you in my care, Amy, I promise..."_**

_"W-what the-? Where did that come from? Who's voice was that? It sounded familiar... and somehow... comforting..." _

Amy walked blindly home as the strange memories ran through her head. As she walked into her house her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Amy! It's Cream it's been over an hour since we agreed to meet all the mall. I've been trying to contact you! Are you okay?"

_"Crap, that's right!"_"I'm sorry Cream, give me ten minutes, I'll be there soon!" Amy said as she rushed to get ready to meet Cream at the mall. As promised, Amy made it to the designated meeting place within ten minutes.

"Hi Amy!" Cream shouted as she, Vanilla, and Big the Cat waved to Amy.

"Hi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so late." Amy apologized as she walked up to her friends.

"It's okay, Amy." Big assured her.

"Whatever it was, it must've been important for you to forget about shopping." Vanilla agreed,

_"Your telling me..." _"It doesn't change the fact that I was so late." Amy apologized again.

"I also invited a few more people, I hope you guys don't mind." Vanilla told Big and Amy.

"Okay."

"I don't mind."

Within a few minutes they were surrounded by all their friends, even Shadow and Rouge were there. Vanilla led the group to a cafe that they could sit and talk at.

"Hey Ms. Vanilla, what's going on?" Sonic asked her.

"You must go back and talk to your older siblings, what they said was true."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"Strange and random things have been happening recently, right?" Vanilla asked the group. They silently confirmed what she asked them, except Big and Rouge, who had no idea what's going on.

"What do you mean 'strange and random things'" Rouge asked Vanilla.

"It's hard for me to explain, so I invited your older siblings to join us." She answered as Silver and Blaze walked through the doors.

"I can't believe I let them convince me to be here..." Blaze mumbled angrily.

"It was either this or Flame finds a way to blackmail us... _again._" Silver reminded her as they approached the table.

"Hi Ms. Vanilla, you wanted to talk?" Blaze greeted.

"What happened to the others?" Vanilla asked them.

"Sara's experimenting, Kay and Andy are sleep, Shade's in the basement, Goldie's snowboarding, Flame disappeared, and Ice and Tia are flirting." Blaze told Vanilla.

"I thought they were arguing." Silver told Blaze.

"It means the same thing for them."

"Do you have their numbers?" Vanilla asked Silver and Blaze.

"Yeah, I have them on chain speed dial." Silver told her.

"May I borrow your phone?"

"Sure." He replied as he handed over his cell phone, or at least what looked like one. Vanilla opened the phone, pushed button number one, and placed it on the table in front of her. The screen flashed twice and a giant hologram appeared.

It showed Tia sleeping soundly, Ice closing a door while mopping his brow, Sara measuring and combining chemicals, Goldie snowboarding, Flame struggling while carrying a giant bag, Shade seemed to be sharpening knives and, Kay and Andy didn't appear at all. They all answered in some form of "hello" before realizing it wasn't Silver who called them.

"Hi Ms. Vanilla, how are you doing?" Sara greeted.

"I'm fine, thank you. I need you all to get over here." Vanilla informed them. Shade groaned and her hologram disappeared, meaning her line closed.

"Well that was rude." Rouge commented.

"I was never known for my politeness." A voice said behind Rouge, causing her to almost jump right out of her skin. "So what do you want?"

_"Wow, she is **really** rude."_ Most of the group thought to themselves.

_"Did she use 'chaos control'"_ Shadow thought as Shade waited for Vanilla's answer.

"Just sit as we wait for the others." Vanilla commanded.

Shade did as she was told, which was very surprising given the fact that she was so rude only moments ago. The others groaned, even Tia. She woke up right before Vanilla told Shade to sit. She turned her face into her pillow and yelled out Ice's name, he was just outside her bedroom door after all. He groaned kept walking.

"We'll be there." Sara, Goldie, and Flame confirmed, then their holograms disappeared. Leaving only Ice and Tia.

"Why are their holograms still there?" Knuckles asked Shade. Shade stood there silently and ignored his question. He waited for an answer but it wasn't Shade who answered.

"Do they even_ realize_ that we can see them?" Sonic observed.

"It doesn't look like it." Tails said.

"Do you think they'll notice any time soon?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't think so, these people seem kind of stupid, should we even _bother_ associating ourselves with them?" Rouge asked the others. Silver was about to say something, but he didn't get the chance.

"That was hurtful."

The group turned twords the direction of the door and saw Sara, Kay, Andy, Goldie, Flame, and Ice carrying a sleeping Tia.

"That's my opinion of you people."

"A lot people think that." Sara said.

"Then maybe you should change something about yourselves."

"We're not-" Kay started, but she was interrupted by the terrified screams of the people outside. Everyone left the table and ran outside.

"What's going on?" Goldie asked a panicking person.

"It's Eggman!" the person shrieked. Goldie the person go and they ran off.

"Who's Eggman?" Sara asked out loud. No sooner did she finish her question, Eggman's Egg Carrier stopped over top of them, and he slowly decended on a platform.

"Well, little lady, that would be me."

"Everyone is afraid of that guy? That old man?" Ice asked as he pointed up at Eggman.

"...Did he just call me 'little'?" Sara asked slowly.

"Sara, calm down..." Flame told her.

"Did he... just call me... _little?_" She asked again. Her friends knew that she wouldn't calm down, so they decided to count down until she snapped.

"3-2-1..."

"THAT OLD MAN IS GOING _DOWN!"_Sara shouted as she spin dashed up into the platform. Eggman fell off of the platform and Sara caught him by the front of his shirt. "Who's little _now_?"

"Oh my god! What's she going to do to him?" Amy practially shrieked.

"Rough him up little, make sure he doesn't ever cal her 'little' again." Ice told them. When Sonic and his friends failed to formulate any words, in fear that Eggman would breath his last breath within the next couple minutes, Ice decided to add "What? It's not like she's going to _kill _him."

They all let out a small sigh of relief, Eggman maybe their enemy but they didn't want him to _die. _It was at this time that Tia's eyes slowly opened. They were swollen and red from lack of sleep, and to be roused the screams of terrified people, metal hitting together, and some old man laughing hysterically, made her very _very_ unhappy.

To be quite honest she looked like a monster from hell. With those angry red eyes she glared up at Eggman, looking ready to kill. Ice figured out that she was awake, because of her slow angry breathing, gently placed her on her feet, backed away slowly and warned the others of what's to come.

"Guys, we should back away now."

"Why?" Tails asked him.

"Waking up Tia before she's ready is _never_ a good thing to do."

"Yeah, the only one stupid enough to do it is Ice." Flame told him as he walked several yards behind the rest of the group. The rest of his Mobian friends, except Tia, followed suite.

"Why's that?" Sonic asked as he caught up to Flame.

"Because she's a _demon_ if you wake her up."

""How so?" Rouge asked _"She looks too weak to be able to do anything dangerous."_

"She'll do almost _anything _to destroy whatever disturbed her rest."

"Okay, so how is that bad?" Knuckles asked.

"Look." Andy said as he pointed back at Tia. Everyone looked back and were surprised at the sight that they saw.

Tia had dozens of streams of electricity pouring out of her body. The strands overloaded _anything _mechanical that touched them. Then all the individual streams combined into one giant ray and shot at Sara and Eggman.

Sara noticed the incoming danger and was able to jumped off the platform and out of the way with Eggman in her hands. Then Tia suddenly collapsed from exaustion. Ice decidedly picked her up and returned to the group, grumbling the entire way.

"Your lucky Tia timed that when she did." Sara threatened.

"Why's that?"

"Because _I _would've beaten you _myself."_

"Why?"

"Just come on, old man." Sara said as she dragged Eggman by the collar of his shirt, in the direction of her friends.

"Is she _really_ bringing him over here?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, what if he trys something?" Knuckles agreed.

"I don't think he will." Shadow said out loud.

"Really? Why?" Amy asked him.

"If that girl almost killed you just now, would you try something, especialy if someone dragged you within arms reach of her?" Shadow asked, making his point very well. Sara walked up with Eggmanin tow at this point in time. Sara threw him in the middle of the group. The atmosphere changed imeadiately.

"All right old man, we'll only warn you once. Stay away from those beings." Ice said. Sonic and his Earth raised friends looked at each other in confusion.

"W-what are you talking about?" _"How did they know?"_Eggman denied.

"Give up your stupid quest to rule the world." Goldie told him.

"Why should I?" Eggman asked defiantly.

"Because if you don't, you _will _die." Shade warned him, with a look in her eyes that could scare the devil. Suddenly the Egg Carrier exploded and a pointed metal beam sped straight for Eggman.

* * *

Hi... i'm not gonna update for a while... later...


	13. A close call

Hi… it's been a while… I'll explain at the end of the chapter…

* * *

_"Give up your stupid quest to rule the world." Goldie told him._

_"Why should I?" Eggman asked defiantly._

_"Because if you don't, you __**will**__die." Shade warned him, with a look in her eyes that could scare the devil. Suddenly the Egg Carrier exploded and a pointed metal beam sped straight for Eggman._

Shade grunted in annoyance as she quickly stepped in the path of the metal beam and swung out her right arm, leaving a long thick black portal in its wake. The portal reopened near the center of where the Egg Carrier once resided, the same thing happened with the rest of the debris except with other various sized portals.

"_Is that… chaos control…?"_ Sonic and his friends thought.

"W-what just happened?" Eggman stuttered in shock. All the pieces of the demolished Egg Carrier collided together and plummeted to the ground. The pedestrians who happened to stop and watch the entire exchange started to scream and panic.

"Let me give it a try." Kay said as began to raise her hand as sparks of fire started to engulf it.

"Why? So a giant fire ball can kill all these people?" Ice asked sarcastically. Kay lowered her hand and extinguished the flames. Andy sighed as he raised one of his arms and extended his hand out. Then a giant chasm opened under the oversized fireball and it fell in; the chasm closed right behind it, as if the Egg Carrier never passed over Station Square.

"What just happened? What did you guys just do?" Sonic asked Andy and Shade.

"Make sure no one died." Andy said evading the question.

"That's not what I meant."

"We just used our element powers to get rid of that thing."

"How did you do that?" Knuckles asked them.

"There has to be some explanation behind what just happened." Tails mumbled to himself.

"Of course there is." Kay said, suddenly standing next to Tails with one of her hands on his shoulders. "We have been chosen by the Master Emerald to wield special powers that connect us to the Chaos Emeralds."

"What do you mean 'connected to the emeralds'?" Knuckles asked her. _"This information could help me protect the Master Emerald…"_

"I don't know the details, but we can do whatever we want, depending on the element we control."

"Like just now, with chaos control and the giant ditch?" Rouge asked. Shade's shoulders shook as she pulled a can of soda out of her non-existent pocket and walked away.

"Where is she going?" Amy asked out loud.

"Don't worry about it. She does that all the time." Sara answered.

"Will she be alright?" Cream asked her.

"Yeah she'll be fine." Tia assured her.

"If someone tries to run up on her, she'll just pull out a gun and point it at them." Ice told them, thing is: he was serious.

"You're not _serious_, are you?" Rouge asked him.

"Dead serious, that girl is more 'trigger happy' then Kay is angry." Ice compared.

"Hey!"

"That's beside the point, I want to know more about the connections to the emeralds you claim that we have." Shadow said, bringing them back to their previous topic.

"Sure, but we have to talk about it where there are no prying ears." Kay told them all, gesturing to Eggman and the civilians stopping/slowing down to watch them.

They_ are_ talking to the world's favorite blue hero.

"So where should we talk about this?" Sonic asked her.

"Hmm… maybe the Mystic Ruins, if we can't meet there, then maybe we should meet at Angel Island."

"Is there any specific time?" Amy asked.

"Dawn."

"_WHAT_!" The entire group snapped, except Shadow and Rouge.

"That seems pretty early." Rouge said sarcastically.

"Well, there is _a lot_ that needs to be said."

"Well what am _I_ supposed to do?" Eggman asked them.

"You better heed our warning, because I have a feeling something is about to happen, and it could somehow be _your_ fault." She accused viciously.

"How can you falsely accuse someone of something they don't even _know_ about?" Eggman snapped at her.

"It doesn't seem like you didn't know what you were when you released Chaos." Goldie said, calling him out.

"H-how did you know that?" Eggman asked, turning towards her.

"_People remember that?" _Sonic thought.

"Of _course_ I know; I am a psychic after all." She replied, her eyes glowing pink. Silver discreetly nudged her with his elbow, trying to remind her of their parents warning:

_**Goldie and Silver were in the living room looking over the checklist of things they need to bring with them to the unknown planet on the other side of the vortex that their friends secretly told them about, when their parents walked in.**_

"_**Do you guys know how long you'll be gone?" their mother asked.**_

"_**Hopefully only a few days." Goldie told her.**_

"_**Do you at least know what planet you're going to?"**_

"_**No, but it does have civilization."**_

"_**All right, but remember: little to no one must know we are psychics, our friends are fine but others…" their father warned.**_

"'_**Okay, daddy, we get it."**_

"_**That was directed at **__**you**__**, girly."**_

_**Silver stayed quiet throughout the entire conversation, there wasn't anything he could say that hasn't been covered by Goldie already. He looked up at his family and smiled slightly, he is really going to miss his parents.**_

"**At least Goldie is going to be there with me…"**

_**He looked at his watch and told Goldie that it was time to go. They picked up their bags and placed them into the non-existent pockets, as they were walking out the door their father stopped Silver.**_

"_**Watch your sister; she will let the whole world know that she's a psychic, make sure she doesn't. It will cause trouble on the search for your friends' siblings."**_

"_**Yes sir, I won't let anything happen."**_

"_**Good boy, now be careful you're heading into an unknown land." He said as he gave Silver a quick hug.**_

"You're a psychic?" Eggman asked her.

"Now what gave you that idea?"

"You just said so yourself!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"How are you gonna tell _me _what _I_ said?"

"Wha-? This argument isn't even worth the time it takes."

"Maybe, but do you want to know what is? Not interfering with forces you don't have any business in."

"Not this again…"

"Seriously, I've glimpsed into the future quite a few times and you have two options: one, stop meddling and live while we correct the balance or two, keep meddling mess up the balance even more. Either way most of the results led to one of them, would you like to know?"

"Enlighten me."

"Your death. There was only one time when you lived. When you believed our word and gave us information about the enemy."

"Maybe you should check again."

"Over million times, only in then you lived."

"Heed our warning, because I'm sure the rest of my Mobian friends agree with me when I say that I don't care if you live or not, we warned you." Sara said, staring directly into Eggman's eyes before turning around and walking in the direction of the house where she lives with all her friends.

"_She can't be serious!"_ Eggman thought as he looked over said group and saw that she was right. They turned and followed Sara back to their home without saying a word to Eggman.

The only ones that hesitated were Blaze and Silver. They looked at Sonic and his friends, then back at each other. They felt as if they should explain the behavior of their siblings.

"Don't worry, that doesn't mean they'll just let you die without a fight." Silver told them.

"It just means that you have to watch your back. Be careful Eggman, Goldie is almost _never_ wrong about peoples' fortunes. I think you may have bitten off more than you can chew this time." Blaze warned him.

"Please don't let this encounter keep you guys from seeing them, it means a lot that they could find you guys here on Earth." Silver requested of them. "Blaze, we should leave before they cause trouble."

Blaze nodded in response and turned to leave after her fellow Mobians, but not without adding, "He's right, the only thing they really want right now is to spend time with you guys."

With that Silver and Blaze ran off after their friends, leaving Sonic and his friends to think about if they want to associate with them anymore. Vanilla watched the entire exchange with concern.

"_Was inviting everyone here like this a good idea? Maybe my meddling caused all of this? They really do need to spend time with their siblings, it's what their parents would want. I need to be careful, it seemed Eggman isn't the only one who needs to watch his back…"_

The next day Amy prepared to leave her apartment but she didn't know what for, she has the day off from work, she didn't feel the need to go shopping. She was still thinking about what to do during the day when a soft knock on the door surprised her. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Cream and Cheese on her doorstep.

"Cream? Cheese? What are you guys doing here?"

"My mom wasn't home when I woke up this morning and she left a note-" she held up the note "- that she went into the forest, so I decided to come here and ask you to come with me. Please come with us to the forest Amy, please?"

"Chao Amy? Chao?"

"Alright but would feel better if Big went with us."

"Thank you Amy!"

"Chao! Chao!"

As they left for the train station, they didn't notice the two pairs of eyes that watched them from the roof of the opposite building.

"Alright fat boy, I want you to get rid of those two and the floating teardrop too." A dark figure commanded in her unusually menacing voice.

"It shouldn't be too hard to capture those two, and I could get them to tell us where their siblings are hiding too."

"Didn't you hear me? I said get _rid _of them! When I said that I meant _kill_ them! As long as all seven of them live their siblings _will_ find and rescue them, and destroy everything in their path."

"Are you sure? What about the others? You know what will happen to them if I kill them."

The wind blew ominously and knocked the hood of her cloak back and revealed the face of Sara the Hedgehog.

"Get _**rid **_of them!"

"Hmm… what a nice breeze, wouldn't say Cream?"

"Yeah…"

"Chao!"

They boarded the train and arrived at the Mystic Ruins without anything going wrong. Then Amy suddenly had a strange sense of dread as she, Cream, and Cheese walked towards the mining shaft that lead to Big's house in the swamp.

As they approached the mines Amy suddenly jumped at Cream and Cheese, causing them all to fall over. Just as they landed, a giant boulder bounced where they were just standing. They would've been crushed to death if Amy hadn't acted when she did.

When she looked up she was scared stiff at the sight she saw: herself when transformed into a vampire. Her look-a-like floated in the sky, sneering at her. Amy clearly saw what it wanted. Eggman wasn't the only one that these unknown forces want to get rid of. She jumped when she heard Sonic and Tails' concerned voices.

"Amy! Cream! Are you guys alright?" Sonic asked as he stopped right next to them with Tails.

"Y-yeah I'm alright, how about you Cream?" Amy answered distantly.

"I'm fine, are you okay Cheese?" Cream replied while rubbing the back of her head.

"Chao…" Cheese whined, rubbing his head as well.

"What happened?" Tails asked them.

"I don't know…" Amy mumbled as she stared at the cliff above them.

"We were on our way to ask Big if he wanted to come with us to the forest next to Station Square." Cream told them.

"You mean where those people who call themselves our siblings live?" Tails asked her.

"Yeah, my mother is there right now."

"I don't really want to associate with them, so have fun." Sonic said.

"Why don't you guys come with us?"

"Chao!"

"I agree with Sonic, I'm not going."

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yeah."

"We have to get Big and get to the forest, Cream." Amy finally said, still getting over her initial shock.

"Okay, bye Sonic, bye Tails." Cream said as she walked into the mines with Amy and Cheese.

"See you guys later…" Amy said distantly.

"Bye."

"Later."

When they arrived at Big's swamp he noticed how spacey Amy was but decided not to ask about it. He agreed to go with them to Station Square's forest with them. Everything seemed fine since nothing else happened. They arrived at Station Square safely, which left Amy slightly confused. One thing they didn't expect was to see Rouge on the train back there.

"Rouge? What are you doing here?" Amy asked her.

"I went to the Mystic Ruins to talk to Kay."

"Really? I didn't think anyone would actually go."

"Well you should've, the stuff she told me was kind of deep."

"How deep?"

"So deep that the universe is uneasy. I don't completely understand it, by the look on her face she didn't tell me very much, so if you want the whole story go talk to her."

"I will."

Cream and Big were too busy talking to each other to hear the short conversation, while Cheese and Froggy wrestled.

"_Maybe she might know about the look-a-like that tried to kill us earlier…"_

* * *

I know it's been a while… 1) I had graduation… 2) I moved across the country… 3) _Very_ little to no internet connection… 4) Job searching… 5) Birthday… 6) Family trouble… 7) Finding the best words to describe what I see in my head (Not crazy)… I had quite a bit going on… Later…


	14. An invitation?

I decided to submit at least three chapters at the same time as an apology (last chapter, this chapter, and next chapter)…but don't expect that to happen all the time… enjoy…

* * *

When Amy, Cream, Big, Cheese, and Froggy arrived at the forest, the house was nowhere to be seen.

"I thought you said their house was here?" Big asked them.

"There's supposed to be a house in this clearing…" Amy told him quietly.

"Cheese, do you remember which shrub it was?" Cream asked him. He rubbed his chin in thought then snapped his fingers and flew of ahead of them and stopped above a random bush. "Are you sure this is the right one?"

Cheese nodded furiously and dove into the bush. When he resurfaced had a dirty moss covered rock in his hand. Or so they thought. Cream grabbed the rock from Cheese and studied it

"Cream, that thing is filthy!" Amy told her.

Then Cream brought it closer to her face, to study it better, when a laser eye scanner shot out, causing her to drop it in surprise. A giant life size hologram of Tia then lit up in front of them.

"**Cream? Cream that you? No way, didn't think you would come by! Is Cheese with you? Can I cuddle him?"** Tia's hologram yelled obnoxiously. Cheese ran behind Cream's head, hoping that Tia didn't realize he was there. Just as Cream was about to answer her torrent of questions, Goldie popped up behind Tia.

"**Cream's here? No way! Let me see! Hi Cream! Hi Cheese! Hi Amy!"** Goldie yelled just as obnoxiously.

"**Hey everybody, Cream and Amy is here! But I don't see Cheese…"** Tia whined. Amy was about to point out that Cheese was there when Ice showed up.

"**Will you two shut up? You probably have the poor boy too scared to return! And I can understand why… I'll let you guys in." **Ice said as he pushed Goldie and Tia away.

The holograms disappeared and the environment around them disfigured for a second before returning to normal, but a whole arsenal of various guns were pointed right at them. They paled as soon as they saw the amount guns that were so close that they could almost touched them.

Ice walked out and picked up the fake rock and seemingly broke it in half. Amy and Big stared at Ice as if he was some random monster with a million tentacles and eyes. They soon understood why he was able to break it so easily when a hologram-like keyboard stretched out as he pulled the two halves apart.

"That thing is a keyboard?" Amy asked him.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Ice answered as he quickly typed something on it. "If you want to know what it really is, ask Tia."

"Uh, okay…" Amy agreed.

"Ms. Vanilla was waiting for you to show up Cream, so follow me please." Ice told them.

They nodded and followed Ice into the house. When they entered everyone, other than Shade, looked up and acknowledged them in some way. When Andy looked up he made direct eye contact Amy. They held each other's gaze until Ice interrupted it.

"Feel free to do whatever you want, but first you two need to enter your DNA into the system."

"How do we do that?" Big asked him.

"You just place your hand here." Ice said as he placed his hand on the wall right next to the door.

"If you say so…" Big said as he placed his hand in the same spot where Ice just had his. A square of dim light appeared around his hand on the wall. Big stared at both sides of his own hand as if it turned into a five headed monster. "How'd it do that?"

"Ask Tia, your turn." Ice said pointing at the wall. Amy proceeded to do the same thing as Big, but it didn't seem to faze her as she tried to figure out what the look in Andy's eyes meant.

"_That look… was he trying to tell me something? Maybe I'll ask later."_ Amy thought as the wall returned to normal.

In the background, Tia and Goldie were acting like crazy fools, Sara was on one of their surprisingly numerous computers, Flame was teasing Blaze, while the others watched TV, and Shade was nowhere to be seen. Tia was twirling in circles and squeezing Cheese when she suddenly stopped.

"Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot! You guys need your glasses now!" Tia said thoughtfully.

"I can buy a pair at the store." Amy told her.

"Oooh, a sense of humor! You might be more fun than your brother! He is _such_ a stiff." Tia said, leaning in closer at the last part.

The anger mark on the back of his head was clear as he turned to Tia.

"If it wasn't for me you would be in trouble constantly." He countered.

She opened her mouth to say a comeback, but couldn't think of one immediately. So she crossed her arms and grumbled "Stiff."

"I'm gonna go sit down now…" Amy said pointing to the couches.

"Wait! Not until you get your glasses!" Tia shouted while grabbing for Amy.

"Aaah! What are you _doing_? Get off me!" Amy shouted as she struggled against Tia's surprisingly strong grip.

Tia let go of Amy, but before she could walk away Tia grabbed both of Amy's hands and started spinning on her heels, forcing Amy to run around her in a dizzying circle. When Goldie noticed, she decided to join in humiliating Amy.

"Let me join in!"

Tia let go of Amy's right hand, allowing Goldie catch it instead and hold Tia's left hand as the three of them ran around in a circle. (a/n: Think "Ring- Around-The-Rosie") Tia and Goldie suddenly stopped and they caught Amy before she could fall on her face. When they pulled her up, her face was green, so they did a group hug with Amy in the middle.

"Ugh… Did you do this just because I said I don't want your glasses?" Amy groaned as she tried not to throw up where she stood.

"Yep!"

"Fine! I'll take those glasses you want me to have so badly…"

"Yea! Now hold up your arm."

Amy did as requested of her and held up her arm. Tia grabbed her wrist lightly and told her:

"Think of your favorite colors and close your eyes."

"O-kay…"

Amy thought of all the colors she has ever liked and when she reopened her eyes a pearl-like bracelet of various shades of reds, oranges, and pinks even a little blue and green on her wrist. Amy stared in awe at its beauty as Tia and Goldie let her go.

"Wow… it's so pretty… Thanks."

"Don't thank me, you didn't get your glasses yet."

"Oh, right…"

Tia touched the back of her own ears and a pair of gold and orange sunglasses with a sharp sky blue color lens appeared on her face. She lifted her left arm and a pearl bracelet with various shades of yellows, greens, oranges, and pinks appeared on her left wrist. Four of the pearls were a solid gold color each on opposite sides.

"Where did you get that bracelet?"

"I made it, now…" -with a flick of her wrist, a rack of sunglasses extended out of thin air- "choose."

"So many choices…"

"Come on choose, _choose_!" Goldie coaxed.

"Umm… I'll take this one." Amy said as she reached for a pair of dark and light pink framed sunglasses with dark blue lens.

"Oooh good one." Goldie complimented.

"You guys done bugging my sister yet?" Andy said as he looked over his shoulder at the three girls.

"We're not bugging her!" Goldie protested.

"Yeah! Right Amy?" Tia agreed.

"Uh…"

"See? She agrees with us!" They said simultaneously.

"I don't think so."

"Aw come on! It's been a while since we had someone to mess with!"

"Yeah! Besides, it's better for her to get used to our usual behavior than to fake it-" Tia started when a knife sped past their faces with barely inches to spare.

When it got stuck into the wall they stared at it, then followed its path and saw Shade standing in the stairway glaring at them. Amy swallowed quietly, while Tia and Goldie started to sweat nervously.

"Hey Shade…"

"How ya doin?"

"You look good today!"

"That a new outfit?"

Both sputtered as they let go of Amy, all the while Shade kept glaring at them. They were hoping she wouldn't throw another knife, because she missed on purpose. When it comes to Shade and her throwing knives she _never_ misses her target, unless she wanted to mess with them mentally.

"Um… I guess I'll leave now…" Amy said as she turned to make a mad dash for the door.

"Wait! I'll walk you home." Andy said quickly.

"No it's okay."

"I insist."

"I'm serious, it's okay."

"Station Square may be a nice place but there's always one person who will ruin it."

"You're not gonna let me leave unless I say 'yes' are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine…"

Andy got up and walked out the front door with Amy. They walked out of the forest and into Station Square. The entire time they were uncomfortably silent, when it became unbearable Andy spoke up.

"About yesterday… we would **never **letanyone die if we could do anything about it. But that guy… from what Goldie and Shade has been saying… I just have a bad feeling. Even Kay said something bad is about to happen, and for Silver to agree… He's not very good with his ability to see through time, yet and he agreed…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that Goldie and Shade are almost never wrong and Kay can tell how much spiritual activity you've been involved in by just looking at you."

"Really? I didn't know she could do that."

"It's something she was trained to do."

"What else can she do?"

"I don't know you gotta ask her."

"You mentioned that something bad might happen, do you know what it is?"

"No I don't, if I did we would've stopped it by now. But whatever it is has me on edge, including our bloodline."

"You mean…"

"Yeah."

"Oh…"

"But that only means we're just gonna keep a better eye on you guys."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that we are always gonna be right behind you. No matter where you are, where you go, or your circumstances, we'll always be right by your side, even when you don't want us there."

"_He's not serious is he…?"_

On the other side of the street Sonic sped towards Amy's house, with Tails and Knuckles, when he spotted her walking with Andy.

Then a hand suddenly reached out of the ally they were walking by and grabbed Amy's wrist.

"Hey little lady, why don't you come with me and leave this pipsqueak behind?" The owner of the hand said as he stepped out of the shadows some. He was big, _very_ big; as a matter of fact he looked like he could put up a pretty good fight.

"Let her go."

"And what are you gonna do about it, small fry?" The stranger challenged. Andy calmly stepped around Amy and clamped a hand over the guy's wrist.

"_Let _her _go._" He growled, his pupils flashing an angry gold.

"I don't think so, buddy."

Andy's hand tightened around his wrist.

"It's not a matter of whether you _think_ you should or not, let her go, _**now**_!"

Andy's hand tightened a little more. The attacker's eyes narrowed, the grip around his wrist was starting to hurt him. But they didn't need to know that.

"I saw her _first_."

"I don't care. That's my sister, hurt her again"-his pupils flashed gold- "and you'll _regret_ it." When he said 'regret' the attacker's wrist snapped in Andy's hand.

"_Did that guy's wrist just break?"_ Amy thought to herself.

When Andy dropped the attacker's wrist, he retreated into the ally he jumped out of. Apparently Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles saw everything because the first thing they heard was:

"Did you just break that guy's wrist?"

Amy and Andy turned to face the new additions to the small group. She duly noted that Andy's eyes returned to normal.

"Hi, how are you guys doing?" Andy greeted pleasantly, as if nothing happened.

"I'm good."

"I'm doing fine."

"I'm suspicious, we clearly saw you break that guy's wrist. As big as that guy was it wouldn't have been easy to even come close to bruising, but you broke it like it was nothing. After meeting your friends the other day I have reason to believe that you're holding out on us-"

"Knuckles!" Amy snapped, but he continued as if she said nothing.

"I'm going to find out what it is, and if it's a threat to the Master Emerald or even Earth you're going to have a fight in your hands."

Andy was silent for several moments before he finally said: "Alright then I'll give you a clue: the fate of the _universe_ depends on how willing you guys are to trust us. As mentioned before we have special powers linked to a specific Chaos Emerald."

"How does us trusting you guys save the universe?" Sonic asked him skeptically.

"Because you guys have more power in general, but we can control ours _flawlessly_."

"How does this save the universe exactly?"

"Our powers are linked to our emotional state."

"Say, for example, if Knuckles gets really mad he could burn us all right now?"

"He could scorch the entire city into a pile of ashes, as if we never existed. Sonic could drown us all right now if he got extremely depressed or angry. Tails could give us a good shock too, but I don't know what emotion he has to go through for that to happen though."

"So basically any negative emotion could cause a disaster?" Tails asked him.

"That's the best way to put it."

"What's the best way to prevent that?" Knuckles demanded.

"We have to teach you the control that we have, and it will be tough, which is why you need to trust us." Andy's cell phone started ringing at that moment. "Hello?"

The other four could hear the people on the other line clearly.

"**ANDY! Where are you? You should've been back by now!"**

"**I understand trying to spend time with your younger sibling is important, but so is finding the missing Mobians!"**

"Tia, Goldie, _please_ stop screaming in my ear."

"**The inspector's here hurry up!"**

"**Yeah we still need to find the source of those vortexes!"**

"I know, but even with the inspector's help we can't find anything."

"**I had a vision last night, it wasn't very clear, but I think it might be a clue to getting rid of the vortexes."**

"Goldie, this better not be some kind of stupid joke."

"**I'm serious! Silver said that he had a dream too, but he can't remember what happened in it though."**

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"**WAIT! Andy, have you seen Miley anywhere?"**

Andy looked right at Tails and said: "No, haven't heard from him. Bye."

"Who was she talking about?" Tails asked him.

"You, and trust me, if I told her you were here she would've jumped through the phone and squeezed until your half dead. Well, I have to go before they call back. See you guys later." Andy waved off as he walked away. Then he suddenly stopped and turned to them again. "They told me to invite you to our outing tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow." Amy called back, as waved she to him.

It took the three a moment to figure out what she just said.

"You're going back tomorrow?" Sonic asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't really trust them…" Tails agreed.

"And did you forget what they said the other day?" Knuckles all but snapped.

"No! No I didn't! But they're not as bad as I thought they would be. Maybe you guys should give them a chance." Amy disagreed as she continued around the corner to her apartment building. "You guys should come with me tomorrow." She called over her shoulder as she walked up to her apartment.

* * *

Hope you liked… I'm SO sorry that it took so long to update again… I promise to better… bye…


	15. The attack

Hi…

* * *

The next morning Amy packed her stuff for the boat ride that afternoon with her brother and his crazy friends.

"Okay, I'm ready for anything." She said as she looked up at the clock. _"He didn't give a time to meet yesterday…"_

She entered her bedroom to get ready to take a shower. At her vanity she picked out her clothes and left her headband on the plastic head she usually uses to hold it.

During her shower a spark jumped out of one of her living room sockets, then another, and another, and another until a long stream of them ran out and Tia materialized out of it.

"_Hmm… sounds like Amy's in the shower. IT'S SNOOPIN TIME!"_ She thought as she looked around Amy's apartment.

After her shower, Amy changed into a red sun dress that had pastel yellow hearts in random spots and a pair of red boots with yellow trimming, similar to the one she normally wears, and a yellow headband that had small white flowers.

She looked at the red headband she always wears, and a strange feeling washed over her. The head band was becoming worn and useless, but she couldn't bring herself to throw it away. On top of that she always felt that something was missing every single time she looked at it.

She jumped when the blender suddenly started in her kitchen. She snuck quietly out of her room and peeked into the kitchen. She saw Goldie using the blender to crush ice as Tia looked through her fridge and a knife chopped some of the various fruits she had in her fridge, on its own.

"What the… how did you get in here?"

"Hm? Oh, your balcony door was unlocked."_ "After I unlocked it…"_ Tia answered before she continued looking through Amy's fridge.

"How long were you here?"

"Long enough to snoop around your apartment." _"And find a secret compartment in your room…"_

"Okay, so what are you doing and why are you in my fridge?"

"Making slushies."

"By using half of the food in my fridge?"

"And ice, can't forget the ice. Oooh watermelon!"

"Let's add it." Goldie offered as she added the chopped fruit in the mix.

"Are you here to make sure I'm ready for the boat ride?"

"Yep!"

"We can leave when you're done."

After a few minutes Goldie and Tia walked out holding three cups and left Amy's kitchen spotless. They handed Amy a cup and they left for the forest. Along the way they met up with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, even Rouge and Big.

When they arrived at the house, they saw Shadow, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla already there waiting for them inside with the Mobians, as well as Vector, Espio, and Charmy.

"Hi, I didn't think you guys would come." Sara greeted as they approached.

"You sent Tia and Goldie to my home, it's hard to ignore that."

"We didn't send them." Flame commented absently as he continued teasing Blaze.

"I was wondering where you were!" Silver told Goldie.

"Aww… were you worried about me?"

"No."

"You were weren't you?"

"No." _"Please don't hug me…"_

Contrary to what he wanted, Goldie launched herself at him. Silver groaned as she grabbed him. The hug put Tia into a hugging mood, so she quickly and quietly snuck up behind Tails and gave him a bear hug.

"This sucks…" Silver mumbled as Tails struggled to free himself from Tia's arms.

"Looks like everyone's here." Andy pointed out.

"Then let's head out to the dock by the ruins." Kay offered.

"WOO HOO! IT'S BOATIN' TIME!" Tia and Goldie shouted.

When they arrived at the small dock at the bottom of the cliff, they noticed something was wrong:

"Where's the boat?"

"Andy hasn't made it yet." Tia answered cheerfully.

"Do this one!" Goldie demanded, holding up her left hand to show him the glowing light pink image of a small but luxurious looking boat.

"Sure why not?" He agreed as he lifted his right hand and gestured from the cliff to the water.

Just as he promised, the boat she wanted sat on the water with "S.S. ELEMENTS" on the side and sail. Tia started to rub her hands together and sparks started to fly from them. She assured the others that nothing with happen to them as streams of electricity extended out of her hands and body.

Her tails rubbed against each other to keep the sparks going. She raised and opened her arms to form a big ball of electricity, which she shoved into the boat. An engine, that nobody could see, started to run as the boat erupted to life.

"Now that's what I call 'super charged'." Ice wise cracked.

"There's enough left for you too." Tia threatened light-heartedly.

"Nah, I'm good, but can't you charge my phone? It's been dead for a while."

Tia agreed as everyone else boarded the boat.

It only took about five minutes before Kay sent Ice sliding across the boat, soon afterwards Flame had a hand shaped bruise on his cheek, courtesy of Sara.

Tia and Goldie were still acting like crazy fools, only this time they dragged Amy and Silver into it. They eventually let Amy and Silver go, so they could talk to the others as Tia and Goldie continued to act like they lost their minds.

Vanilla worried about their well-being as Blaze and Andy seemingly ignored all of the craziness happening around them, as they conversed with Sonic and his friends. Shade stayed at the top of the lookout point by herself.

"_Amy wanted us to give __**this**__ a chance?"_

After hours of sailing in the, surprisingly, smooth ocean they decided to turn around and head back to the small dock. Shadow and Rouge managed to stop Amy and talk to her without the others interrupting.

"Amy, do you really believe that you're related to these psychos?" Rouge asked bluntly.

"Not all of them, just Andy."

"Did they brainwash you or something? Or is the only reason you're taking their word is because Vanilla said it was true?" Shadow asked her.

"Well… um…" _"Why __**do**__ I believe them?"_

Suddenly a huge wave knocked everyone to the floor, and almost threw Shade out of the lookout point.

"Sara! What're you doing?" Kay snapped at her.

"Why'd you do that?" Tia demanded.

"I didn't do it!" She snapped back.

"Guys, I think you should take a look at this…" Silver said as he pointed to the right of the boat.

Yards away Sonic and Sara stood on top of Chaos' full powered form.

(a/n: If you have "Sonic Adventure [DX Director's Cut]" or remember it than you'll know what I'm talking about, if not then try Google images. If I remember correctly it was called "Chaos 7" if that doesn't work try "Chaos 7 [and] Sonic" it should work.)

_Everyone_ did a double-take as they tried to figure out what was happening. They stared at the ones on top of Chaos then turned to skim the boat, and sure enough Sonic and Sara were sitting on the boat from where they were knocked down.

They all looked up at the ones standing on Chaos, then back to the ones on the boat, then the ones on Chaos, then the ones on the boat, then- well you get the picture. Even the normally expressionless Shade had shock written all over her face.

"Standing there looking back and forth makes you look stupid and it isn't accomplishing anything." Shadow told them, giving Tia an idea.

"Okay then how about half of us look at them-" she points to the ones on the boat "and the other half looks at them-" she points to the one on top of Chaos "and we tell each other if they're still there."

"Stupidest idea I've ever heard." Shadow told her.

"I second that." Rouge agreed

"I third that."

"Ice, you're supposed to be my friend!"

"That is a stupid idea."

"You have a better one?"

"Yeah." Shade snapped before she teleported right in front of the Sonic and Sara on the boat, with two knives in hand.

Sara caught the movement just in time to shove Sonic to the ground as she lunged back. Shade's knives narrowly missed slicing out their jugulars, but she did manage to cut them. Everyone was about to freak out when she threw the knives on the floor, the tips had blood on them.

They were about to question her when she teleported behind the Sonic and Sara on Chaos, two different knives her hands this time as well. They dodged just in time to sustain small cut their throats as well. Shade than returned to the boat and tossed those knives on the floor as well, the tips on them were covered in blood as well.

One slightly disturbing detail stuck out to Shadow and Rouge: Shade's precise movements and the _very _clean cuts she made. And in one short instant they could've sworn they saw a rocket launcher, an assault rifle, a sniper rifle, six different handgun holsters, _several_ strings of hand grenades, and two pouches that looked like they held throwing knives. With so much evidence in front of their faces they came to one conclusion:

Shade is a professional assassin.

"Shade! What was that for?" Sara snapped at her.

"_**Master…"**_

"_What was that?"_ Sonic thought to himself.

"Same emotions…" Shade said as she reached behind her left leg, "same raised guard…" one of the hand guns Shadow and Rouge spotted earlier suddenly appeared on her thigh, "same anger…" she loaded it slowly, "But there is one difference…" she cocked the gun and pointed it at Sonic and Sara, "you came here to get rid us, didn't you?"

The ones on top of Chaos smirked darkly.

"_**Master… must…"**_

"And here I thought none of you would have any brain cells." The second Sara taunted.

"_**Master…must protect…"**_

"You're right, we did come to get rid of you, but why waste _my_ energy when I can command Chaos to get rid of you all at the same time?" The second Sonic confirmed, as Chaos charged up to fire a beam of power that could kill them all instantly.

"Not if I beat you to the punch."

"_**Shade! Don't do it!"**_

Shade hesitated to pull the trigger, just as Chaos fired.

"_**Master… My master is in danger… I must protect Master…"**_

Sara suddenly launched herself up from the boat in a spin dash, while in super form. She collided head on with the beam. The force of her counter-attack managed to cancel out the beam and caused it to turn into a harmless fall of water fell onto her friends, but she was sent reeling into the mast of the boat.

"Sara!" the occupants of the boat shouted as they swarmed her.

"She's bleeding!" Tails pointed out.

"This is not good." Ice mumbled.

The ones on top of Chaos started laughing menacingly.

"I didn't think anyone would be that stupid." The second Sara mocked.

"Well, at least nothing can save you from shot number two." Sonic smirked as Chaos charged up another shot.

"_**M'lady… M'lady sacrificed herself… Master please summon me to your aid…"**_

"_That presence…" _Kay thought as she calmed herself. _"It can only be Tikal."_

"_**Sonic…"**_

"That voice sounds familiar…"

"What?"Knuckles asked him.

"_**Sonic! The only way to save your friends is to summon Chaos!"**_

"How am I supposed to do that? The thing is right in front of us!"

"Sonic, have you lost it?" Knuckles asked him.

"No, he hasn't, Tikal is doing what she does best." Kay answered, "And she's doing a pretty good job." She gestured up to Chaos and a flustered looking Sonic and Sara.

"Sonic! What's going on? What hasn't Chaos fired yet?" Sara demanded.

"I don't know! Chaos! What're you doing? I told you to fire!" The second Sonic yelled at it.

"_**Please trust me Sonic! I can hold its attack back for so long. Please summon Chaos!"**_

"What do you mean something is _keeping_ you from firing?"

"_**Sonic! Hurry!"**_

Tikal's power could only block the other chaos from firing, not building power, so as soon as she was forced to let go it fired.

"_No… we can't die like this… I __**always**__ had the power to save the world… I just want my friends to live… If there was something, __**someone**__ able to save my friends… than please, __**please**__ save them!"_ Sonic thought as he glared up into the beam speeding towards the boat.

* * *

Hi… I hope you liked it… I have a lot going on for this story and I'm sorry for not updating for almost a year… bye…


	16. Look into your heart

Hi…

_Last time…_

The force of her counter-attack managed to cancel out the beam and caused it to turn into a harmless fall of water fell onto her friends, but she was sent reeling into the mast of the boat.

"_**Sonic! The only way to save your friends is to summon Chaos!"**_

"Sonic! What's going on? What hasn't Chaos fired yet?" Sara demanded.

"_No… we can't die like this… I __**always**__ had the power to save the world… I just want my friends to live… If there was something, __**someone**__ able to save my friends… than please, __**please**__ save them!"_ Sonic thought as he glared up into the beam speeding towards the boat.

Suddenly the boat was surrounded by a fine mist. When it cleared out they saw something they really didn't expect: Chaos 0 standing right where the beam would've impacted the boat. It looked back at Sonic and maid direct eye contact.

"_Only with Master Sonic's permission may I heal M'lady_."

Sonic's jaw hit the floor. He couldn't believe that his enemy from years ago was calling him master and offering to _heal_ someone. When it appeared that Sonic wasn't going to say anything, Chaos walked right up to the group surrounding the unconscious Sara. The others stepped away but Knuckles blocked its path.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble before? You almost destroyed Station Square!" He snapped viciously.

Chaos looked guilty as it lowered its head. It wanted to ask for an apology, by the only ones that could hear it was either unconscious or in shock. It suddenly had an idea and broke its body apart to form words:

"_Please forgive me, because of the one who released me I had to obey his dark commands. But if you hadn't reassembled the Master Emerald when you did, your situation would have gotten much worse."_

"What do you mean 'much worse'?"

"_It is not my place to say… but my priority right now is to heal M'lady, with her help I may be able stall long enough for you to get away."_

"M'lady?" Knuckles asked as Chaos made its way around him.

"I think it means Sara." Vector said as Chaos took shape behind Sara's head.

Chaos wrapped its claws around Sara's neck, causing everyone else get ready to lunge when Kay and Ice stopped them.

"What're doing? That thing is trying to _strangle_ her!" Flame snapped angrily.

"No, Chaos is doing what it promised." Kay assured.

"She's still breathing." Ice agreed

The others did a double-take and saw that she was indeed breathing, even deeper than before. Then, Chaos' claws slowly worked its way up to her head, where her wound is. It washed away the small amount of blood and cleaned the wound. It kept her blood in the tips of its claw, then detached the entire thing and let it fall into the ocean.

Sonic recovered from some of his shock, but he still had a hard time finding his voice. Chaos proceeded to finish healing the back of Sara's head. When it was done it dispersed its body and surrounded Sara's. Her eyes suddenly snapped open before the golden light of her super form erupted from her body as she sat up.

"Ugh… my head…"

"_M'lady, are you okay?"_

"Wha-? Am I supposed to be hearing voices in my head? Cause I could've sworn they weren't there before!"

"Chaos sunk into your body a few seconds ago, that might be his voice you hear." Kay answered calmly.

"Okay, so why are you so calm about it?"

"Because you need to control Chaos in order for us to get away from _that_." Kay pointed out.

"Oh…" Sara mumbled as she stared at her fuming double.

"_M'lady, you're the only one able to control me without too many problems."_

"Really, like what?"

"_If master Sonic were to try and control me right now he could accidently drown everybody."_

"What!" Everybody snapped, surprising Sara as well.

"You guys hear that voice too?"

"No, honey, you were having a conversation with yourself." Rouge started.

"And we were standing right here listening the whole time, to be quite honest I thought you lost it." Ice finished.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Rouge told him.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Ice agreed.

"Okay bonding time's over! What am I suppose to do?"

"Well you could start by stopping that." Shadow calmly stated as he pointed up to Chaos 7, who was ready to fire.

Everyone looked up just as it fired another massive beam at their boat, or specifically Sara. She only lifted one hand to the beam and canceled it out again. But the force of the attack rocked the boat violently and sent everyone tumbling down.

"Whoa…" Tails mumbled.

"I didn't know she could do that." Amy stated slowly.

"We didn't either." Tia and Goldie agreed.

"That wasn't Sara who did that." Shade informed them.

"Are we watching the same thing?" Rouge asked her sarcastically.

"She seems as shocked and confused as we are." Shadow said, adding to Shade's statement.

"Wow… I didn't know I could do that." Sara said quietly.

"_M'lady, you're working on borrowed power, we must move quickly." _Chaos informed her.

"'Borrowed power'? Whose power am I borrowing?"

"_I shall explain later, my first priority is to make sure my master and his friends are safe." _Chaos told her dutifully.

"What about you?"

"_I shall be fine, we are bound to the emeralds, I shall reappear wherever and whenever my Master chooses." _Chaos promised.

Chaos' tone left no room for objection, so Sara turned to her opponents and prepared herself for a fight. The golden light of her super form flared.

"_**Sara the Hedgehog, will you accept your destiny as a Chaos Warrior?"**_

Then starting at the bottom of her feet, she slowly turned into pure water.

"_**Yes."**_

It worked its way up, changing her legs and lower body.

"_**When the time comes, will you make the ultimate sacrifice?"**_

Her torso and arms changed as her spikes grew a couple inches longer.

"_**Yes, if not for the world, then for my friends and family. I'll never let anything happen to them as long as I can do anything about it!"**_

Finally Sara's head changed, completing her very first transformation into her pure element form. The others could only stare as a large part of the sea rose and took the shape of another Chaos 7.

"_M'lady please be careful, one wrong swing and you might drown with the others."_

"I know, remember: I know _exactly _what I'm doing." Sara said as a small stream of water rose from the water on the boat and took shape of the opposing Sara, as the same happened on top of the first Chaos' head.

Then they proceeded to lunge at each other.

They moved in a flurry of well calculated flailing limbs. Both Chaos' following their every movement, at a similar speed. The passengers on the boat could only gawk as both Sara's fought it out, the only one who seemed unfazed was Shade, which Shadow noted in the back of his mind.

"Ice! Put some wind in these sails! Sara can't be the only one trying to get us out of here!" She commanded when she realized that they were just gonna sit there. "Cream, help Ice with the sails! Silver, Goldie! See what you can do about a shielding this thing! Kay! Speed this thing up as much as you can! Knuckles, you help her! Amy, Andy! Strengthen the boat! Everybody else get under the deck!" Then she turned to Sonic. "And you smoothen out the waters."

"What? I can't do that!" Sonic objected as everybody did what they were told.

"So you expect us to make it out through _that?_" Shade snapped as she pointed out in the other direction of Sara's fight.

The clouds were dark and it started to lightning and the thunder was as of yet to be heard. But what really shocked Sonic were the raging waves, the smallest of them could easily destroy the boat. He knew that they could actually die if he didn't do anything, but he saw nothing he could do.

"I… I can't… I can't do anything to stop that."

"That's a first." Shade started as Sonic looked up at her in confusion. "I never thought I'd live to see the day where one of the _hedgehogs_ would give up without a fight."

"What?"

"You're famous on this planet for overcoming all obstacles and saving the people of this planet repeatedly. Will you really let something like this stop you from insuring our safety? Especially since the only one who can get us out of here is about to die." Shade finished as darkened clouds rolled over head.

"What!" Sonic snapped.

He turned around and saw both Sara's still fighting, but one of them didn't notice a large blade of ice poising to cut right through her. Before anyone could react Sonic shot to his feet as the blade slashed down. Sonic managed to reach the fight, but was too late.

The blade made contact…

Hi… yep I did leave a cliff hanger... hope you liked… well my computer messed up and im tired of not being able to finish my stories so the next time i update it'll be the rest of the entire story... i expected the story to be over by now... so i'll see ya'll in a long while... bye!


End file.
